30 días Ladrien
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de One Shots que participan en "Junio, el mes Ladrien".
1. Revelación accidental

Ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado descubrir la identidad que más anhelaba de ese modo.

Pero bien dicen que las cosas ocurren tarde o temprano, cuando las deseamos con todo el corazón.

Y es que de cierto modo... todo había ocurrido de un modo bastante... ¿torpe? Quizás fue un descuido absurdo, o quizás, solo quizás, fue el destino que quiso que el secreto acabará ése día.

Bueno, no acabaría del todo. Porque solo una identidad se sabía, la otra aún no.

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían peleado contra un akuma, las batallas cada día eran más complicadas, requerrían muchas carreras, golpes, y sobretodo: fuerza. Además, debían pensar rápido, por el bien de los ciudadanos de París.

Cuando Chat Noir regresó a la normalidad, se apresuró en ir al metro, puesto que tenía que viajar por ese medio, ya que su guardaespaldas no aparecía.

Y al bajar por el metro, se topó cara a cara con un fuerte resplandor rosa, que casi lo cego por un momento. Pero no fue capaz de cerrar sus ojos, simplemente... se topó con Marinette.

Marinette había sido Ladybug durante todo ése tiempo.

La chica tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

—¡No es lo que parece! —gritó ella, pero no tenía nada más que decir —. Bueno... quizás viste a Ladybug y luego a mí, ¡pero no es que seamos la misma persona! Solo que... ella se acaba de ir. ¡Sí! Eso. Se fue por el techo y yo estoy justo aquí, porque... pues... ¡tengo que tomar el metro!

Habló tan rápido que no pudo evitar hacer que él muchacho se riera de su actitud.

—¿No creíste nada, verdad? —preguntó ella avergonzada.

—Tus nervios te delatan, eres una actriz terrible —respondió él.

—¡Se supone que debía ser un secreto! —intentó defenderse ella.

—Marinette, si quieres que sea un secreto no deberías ir por ahí transformándote en el metro, es un lugar público.

Ella bajó la cabeza y rascó un poco su cabello, esto era algo incómodo.

Adrien por su parte se sentía algo molesto. ¿Marinette no había sido capaz de revelarle su identidad a Chat Noir? Más de un año peleando juntos, y debió enterarse por un accidente. Eso parecía casi una broma.

Pero no podía decir nada, ella no sabía su identidad. Y planeaba mantener las cosas así.

—Es de noche, no pensé que viniera alguien.

Sintió algo de pena, el rostro de la chica parecía contrariado, eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal.

—Tranquila, guardaré el secreto —prometió él.

—Gracias... —pero aún parecía triste. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en él?

—¿Por qué te ves tan decepcionada?

—Es solo que... no quería que nadie sepa mi secreto, porque quiero que todos estén a salvo. Y además... yo no soy como Ladybug —aceptó finalmente —. Ladybug es la parte fuerte, defensora, guerrera y valiente. Marinette es... solo Marinette.

Adrien estaba sorprendido por dos razones: primero que nada: nunca pensó que Marinette sería capaz de hablar sin tartamudear (al menos con él) y lo segundo: ella tenía una muy mala opinión sobre sí misma.

Tocó el hombro de la chica y con completa seguridad le dijo:

—No importa que siendo Marinette seas torpe, eso es algo completamente tierno y en ocasiones divertido —ambos rieron gracias al comentario —. Además, te he visto actuar de modo valiente cientos de veces. Cuando defiendes a tus amigos, cuando te convertiste en representante de la clase, y cada vez que tus ojos muestran determinación. De cierto modo, ambas partes se complementan.

El brillo en los ojos de Marinette valía oro en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien... —ella sonrió con una ternura que conmovió a Adrien.

Él sintió que era un buen momento para abrazar a su amiga, y eso hizo. Le dio un abrazo, se asustó un poco al sentir un leve temblor por parte de su amiga. Pero solo fue capaz de acariciar su espalda con dulzura.

Cuando se separaron, tuvo una idea, se sonrojó un poco, pero de todas formas la dijo en voz alta.

—No me gustaría tomar el metro, ¿crees que podrías llevarme a casa?

Vio el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica que saltó de inmediato.

—Bueno, seguramente Tikki ya comió, ¡pero tendría que cargarte! No digo que seas pesado, ¡porque claro! Practicas muchos deportes y eres ¡hermoso! ¡digo! ¡grandioso! Así que... eh... no, no será problema.

Mientras Adrien se reía, Marinette se transformó. Adrien vio toda la secuencia de transformación y su corazón se aceleró. Él era la primera persona en ver aquello, se sintió tan dichoso, tan afortunado. ¡Era arte! Arte mágico, claro.

—¡Vamos a casa!

Ladybug lo tomó entre sus brazos, y con ayuda del yoyó mágico, ambos iban de techo en techo.

Y ambos podían sentir la magia de estar al lado de la persona que amas, el palpitar ajeno... y la cercanía. Definitivamente ese momento jamás sería olvidado por alguno de ellos.


	2. Niñeros

Marinette siempre había sido una chica torpe, aunque también era fuerte y decidida. El problema era que... por alguna extraña razón, los niños la manipulaban fácilmente.

Bastaba con poner una cara de perrito triste, y prácticamente la tenían comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Eso había sucedido con la pequeña (e inquieta) Manon. Ella le había pedido jugar a las escondidas, y la azabache simplemente asintió, porque le parecía un juego de lo más simple.

Contó hasta diez y buscó a la niña por toda su habitación, al no encontrarla recorrió el balcón y tampoco tuvo suerte. Fue a la cocina, al salón, al baño. Buscó por todas partes, pero no sucedía nada.

—¡Manon! ¡ya ganaste! —gritó, esperando despertar alguna reacción en la niña, quizás un grito de felicidad o alguna risa burlona, pero no hubo nada —. ¡Manon, ya sal!

Gritó un poco más, pero en ningún momento hubo alguna respuesta. Tikki salió de su bolso y la ayudó a buscar, pero ninguna la encontró.

—¡Perdí a Manon! —gritó Marinette desesperada —. ¿Cómo habrá salido de la casa?

—Eso no importa ahora, ¡debes buscarla! —exclamó Tikki.

—Quizás sea más rápido si la buscó como Ladybug.

—¿Y si la encuentras que le dirás? —Tikki se cruzó de brazos.

—Mm... ya pensaré en algo. ¡Ahora debo encontrarla!

Marinette no le dio a Tikki tiempo para objetar, dijo las palabras y se transformó en Ladybug. Rápidamente fue a su azotea, y después se quedó parada en la calle. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

—Si yo fuera Manon... ¿dónde estaría? —se preguntó Ladybug en voz alta, pero debido al miedo su mente estaba un poco bloqueada. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

Quizás había ido al estudio televisivo de su madre, siempre la extrañaba y añoraba con aparecer en el programa de Nadja.

Pero... ¿ella sabía llegar sola? ¿y si se perdió? Aún era pequeña y distraída.

O quizás se fue sola hasta el zoológico. ¡Claro! Ella amaba ver animales, le encantaban los tigres.

Aunque... eso era aún más lejos, se necesitaba de mucha locomoción y jamás dejarían a una niña subir sola al metro, ¿o no?

Eso la asustó bastante.

—¿Ladybug? —una voz la distrajo, se trataba de Adrien.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó demasiado fuerte. Él rubio la observó atentamente —. Oh, lo siento es solo que...

—Es extraño ver a Ladybug nerviosa, en éste momento si te pareces a... bueno, sabes a quién me refiero.

Marinette internamente agradeció que no dijera su nombre real en la calle, porque eso sí que podría ser perjudicial, nunca sabían con quién podrían encontrarse.

Adrien por su parte, anoche habló con su kwami y eso consiguió calmarlo bastante. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando Plagg quería podía ser muy comprensivo. Y gracias a él, se dio cuenta de que Marinette siempre fue Ladybug, tanto como ella misma, como siendo la heroína.

Sabía de sobra que ambas le gustaban, lo que lo hacia sentir... especial, por tener a la chica de sus sueños cerca. Pero no quería demostrarlo, porque no sabía cómo. Así que, su decisión fue comportarse aún como su amigo. Pero la diferencia era que ahora sería su mejor amigo, dispuesto a ayudarla en todo.

—Tienes cara de preocupación, ¿está todo bien?

—¡Perdí a Manon!

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Quién es Manon? —preguntó Adrien confundido.

—Una vez tuviste una sesión fotográfica con ella, en el parque. Es una niña, de colitas, piel morena, overol morado... —explicó rápidamente.

—¡La recuerdo! —Adrien asintió —. Ah, con que por eso eres Ladybug en éste momento —fue su turno de asentir —. ¿No la buscaste en el parque?

—Estaba pensando dónde podría estar.

—Será mejor que vayamos.

Ambos caminaron hasta el parque. Y al llegar, encontraron a la niña sentada en un columpio.

—¡Manon, ahí estás! ¡estaba tan preocupada!

Ella había olvidado que era Ladybug, por lo que la pequeña la observó con confusión.

—¿Ladybug? —el rostro de la heroína se desconfiguró debido a los nervios. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistada?! —. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Ese no es el problema ahora. Mi amiga Marinette está muy preocupada por ti —Adrien decidió interferir —. ¿Por qué te escapaste?

—¿Escapar? ¡estábamos jugando a las escondidas! —ella detuvo el columpio para mirarlos fijamente a ambos —. Ella dejó las llaves a mano, ¡y me escondí detrás del árbol! Pero como no aparecía, ¡decidí jugar!

Adrien arrebató rápidamente las llaves de la mano de la niña.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! —Manon rápidamente saltó a la espalda del rubio, él cual se defendía con rapidez.

—¡Es de Marinette!

—¡Y Marinette es mí niñera!

Ladybug rió, ambos se veían divertidos. Si hubiera tenido un celular, definitivamente hubiera grabado toda esa escena. Rápidamente, arrebató las llaves a Adrien, y ella las guardó.

Ninguno esperaba que la pequeña les pidiera jugar con ella en el parque. Por lo que, durante el resto de la tarde, estuvieron los tres juntos jugando.

Jugaron en el tobogán, en los columpios, treparon árboles, jugaron a las carreras, e incluso; tomaron té imaginario.

Luego, volvieron a casa de Marinette. La niña estaba tan cansada, que se acostó en el sofá enseguida, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Los jóvenes subieron a la habitación de la chica, donde Adrien se tumbó en la cama.

—¡Esa niña es un torbellino! ¡no se cansaba jamás! —se quejó Adrien.

—¿Demasiado difícil cuidar a un niño? —se burló Ladybug.

—¿Difícil? ¡Dios mío! Ahora entiendo porque a mi padre no le gustan los niños, ¡son agotadores! —se quejó.

—Manon tiene muchas energías, ella puede estar saltando por todas partes, y hablar más que un loro —comentó Ladybug —. Una vez que la conoces, te acostumbras.

Ladybug se sentó al lado de Adrien.

—Lo único de lo que estoy feliz, es que pude pasar tiempo contigo.

La heroína se ruborizó debido a esas palabras, por lo que Adrien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Algún día podemos juntarnos de nuevo, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Con las palabras de Adrien, Ladybug no pudo evitar gritar su respuesta. Lo que provocó las risas del muchacho.


	3. Intercambio de kwamis

Después de haber cuidado de Manon, ambos adolescentes habían quedado exhaustos. Adrien se quedó dormido en la cama de Marinette. Mientras que ella deshizo la transformación, alimentó a Tikki y luego bajó la escalera al escuchar el timbre. Era Nadja, que había ido a buscar a Manon.

Cuando subió a su habitación, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro. Todo lo demás, ocurrió casi en cámara lenta.

Adrien se cayó de la cama debido a la impresión. Y en eso, Marinette observaba curiosamente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño felino negro... ¿flotador? Lo que más destacaba eran sus verdes ojos.

—¡Plagg! ¿por qué saliste? —lo regañó Tikki, para sorpresa de ambos adolescentes.

—¡Huele delicioso! Siento olores que me están llamando: macarrones, dulces... ¡quiero! —gritó él pequeño felino.

Marinette seguía impresionada, Adrien no fue capaz ni siquiera de levantarse del suelo.

—¡Se supone que las identidades deben ser secretas! —regañó Tikki —. ¡Eres un irresponsable!

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Ahora, ¿dónde está la comida?

Antes de que alguno pudiera continuar con esa especie de discusión, Marinette habló.

—¡Adrien! Todo éste tiempo tú fuiste Chat Noir —no parecía enojada, más bien... confundida. Su rostro no demostraba una emoción específica.

—My Lady, no te enojes. ¡Lo siento! Al principio quise contarte, pero recordé todas las ocasiones en las que me dijiste que era arriesgado, que... ¡me arrepentí! —habló rápidamente, se levantó para quedar frente a la azabache.

Marinette se sentó en su silla de escritorio, apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

—Adrien es Chat Noir... —repitió incrédula.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? —él parecía dolido, aparentemente, ella estaba decepcionada.

—Adrien, eres un chico tan tierno, tan carismático, eres la imagen de la inocencia. Y como Chat Noir eres... diferente —ella quiso tomar las manos del rubio, pero se detuvo pensó que quizás eso no le gustaría —. Eres mucho más vivaz, más gracioso y... arriesgado. Quizás a veces torpe, pero... siempre diste tú vida por mí. Digo, por Ladybug, incluso sin saber quién era ella.

—Porque te admiro. Todo éste tiempo te he admirado, no me importaba no saber quién se encontraba bajo esa máscara —aseguró. Ella se sonrojó —. ¿Qué opinas tú de mí? ¿de Chat Noir?

—Chat Noir es increíble, siempre lo consideré mi mejor amigo.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte: ¿por qué nunca le diste una oportunidad? Digo, él siempre estuvo para ti y en más de una ocasión te demostró su amor. Chistes de gatos, coqueteos... creo que me entiendes.

Marinette se ruborizó bastante.

—Es porque... ya había alguien más. Pero no preguntes —se adelantó, porque no quería tener que confesar que ese alguien más... era él. Sería complicado.

Estuvieron conversando un poco más sobre sus identidades y sobre sus grandiosas aventuras.

—¿También conoces al Maestro Fu? —Marinette parecía impresionada.

—Sí. El día que peleamos contra Sirena fue a mí casa, me ha explicado muchas cosas.

—¿Te ha hablado respecto al poder absoluto?

—Claro. Aunque, ¿sabes? Siempre he tenido la duda de que si... ¿los Miraculous se pueden intercambiar?

Marinette instintivamente tocó sus aretes, aquél pensamiento la puso alerta.

—Adrien... —advirtió.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿no sería genial verte con un traje gatuno? ¡te verías hermosa! Y yo como... ¿una catarina?

Marinette rió.

—¿Y no tienes las orejas perforadas? —preguntó enseguida.

—Claro que sí. Es parte de ser modelo, a veces te hacen hacer cosas raras —explicó.

Ambos hablaron un poco más del tema y decidieron intercambiar sus kwamis por un rato. Solo que, Marinette iría a la cocina con Plagg. Y Adrien se quedaría en la habitación de la azabache junto a Tikiki.

Estar con Plagg fue tierno al principio, porque le dio leche y la tomó como si de verdad fuese un gatito. Pero después de eso, ¡fue atroz! Voló por todas partes, probó muchos dulces (desde pan, hasta macarrones) y parecía ser un barril sin fondo. ¡Comió de todo!

Marinette tuvo que atraparlo entre sus manos.

—¿Acaso nunca dejas de comer?

—No. Ser un kwami me deja sin energías, necesitó comida —se lamentó —. Además, ¡Adrien no me alimenta! ¡me da solo un queso al día! —se lamentó llorando.

—Pero... Tikki no come tanto.

—Eso es porque es niña, ¡y porque no sabe lo que se pierde! ¿me dejarías comer un poco más? Tú eres mejor que Adrien. Y aquí entre nos, hueles mucho mejor. Tus calcetines no apestan.

Marinette soltó a Plagg debido a ese comentario, porque la dejó sorprendida. ¿Adrien tenía olor en los pies? Bueno... podría haber vivido sin saber eso.

Adrien por su parte intentó hablar con Tikki sobre el chico que su Lady amaba, pero no consiguió sacar información al respecto. Así que se conformó con charlar con ella respecto a la vida de Marinette. Quería conocerla un poco más.

Tikki le contó algunas cosas. Le alegró mucho descubrir que tenían bastante en común.

—¿Tú también comes queso camembert? —preguntó después de sentirse satisfecho con lo que averiguó sobre Marinette.

—No. Yo como galletas.

La boca de Adrien se abrió dada la impresión.

—¡¿Y por qué Plagg solo come eso?!

—Porque... —Tikki pensó en qué responder: —, supongo que así lo quiso el destino.

—Ahora entiendo un poco más porque soy el portador de la mala suerte.

Tikki rió. Él no, lo había dicho en serio.

Cuando se hizo más tarde, ambos se juntaron en la habitación de la chica y se regresaron sus respectivos kwamis.

—Estoy tan cansado... —Adrien bostezó —, estaba pensando en que tal vez cierta heroína podría llevarme a casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Adrien! Tú tienes a Plagg, puedes transformarte e ir tú solo.

—Te ayudé a cuidar de Manon, eso fue agotador. ¿No podrías devolverme el favor?

—Eres imposible.

—Lo sé, prrrincesa —guiñó un ojo —. Pero solo será por hoy.

Ella rodó sus ojos y diciendo las palabras mágicas se transformó en Ladybug. Adrien estaba maravillado por haber visto la transformación de su Lady una segunda vez.

—Espero no te acostumbres a esto —dijo ruborizada la heroína.

—Podría hacerlo, se siente lindo ser la dama en apuros por una vez —bromeó. Y de ese modo se dejó caer en los brazos de su amada.

Ambos se sentían bien juntos, era lindo estar de ese modo.


	4. Protector

Marinette nunca imaginó que algún día alguien sabría su identidad. Ella siempre deseó que su identidad secreta permaneciera oculta, porque ese era el deber de un súper-héroe: ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio.

En más de una ocasión deseó revelar su identidad a su fiel compañero, pero jamás lo hizo porque sabía que sería peligroso para ambos. En algún momento de debilidad, alguien podría aprovecharse, y... alguno de ellos podría revelar accidentalmente la identidad del otro.

Ahora que ambos conocían la identidad del otro... Marinette estaba realmente anonadada. ¿Por qué? Porque ese día escolar, Adrien había sido un poco... obvio.

Estuvo pendiente de ella, quiso sentarse a su lado, le hablaba, la invitó a almorzar y no quiso dejarla sola en todo el día.

Al final, ambos adolescentes se quedaron juntos en la biblioteca por un rato.

—Adrien, no puedes cambiar tú actitud tan repentinamente, es demasiado evidente que algo sucedió —lo regañó Marinette.

—Pero... ¡ahora sé que tú eres... —Marinette le tapó la boca rápidamente.

—¡A esto me refiero! Estás siendo muy obvio. Debes cuidar más tus palabras, tu forma de ser... —ella quitó su palma de la boca del rubio. Él la observó triste.

—¿Por qué no quieres que este contigo? —parecía dolido.

—No es eso, entiende esto: no puedes comportarte distinto, y tampoco puedes mencionar nuestras formas heróicas. Es peligroso. Ambos tenemos una responsabilidad y debemos protegernos.

—Marinette, yo siempre te protegeré —aseguró —. Es solo que... ¡estoy muy feliz! No puedo evitar acercarme a ti, es algo que esperé durante mucho tiempo.

Marinette se acercó y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

—Escucha, yo te apreció mucho, eres un muy buen amigo —no podía decir sus sentimientos, eso quedaría mal —. Pero si quieres que todo siga normal, tienes que acercarte poco a poco, no así tan repentinamente.

—Es realmente injusto conocer nuestras identidades y no poder ser más íntimos.

—Los demás podrían comenzar a sospechar, conoces a Alya...

Marinette se sintió un tanto triste, pero hizo todos sus esfuerzos en alejar esos pensamientos negativos. Entonces, para relajarse decidió convertirse en Ladybug. Salió por la ventana y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado. Le hacia bien sentir el viento en su rostro, era algo realmente relajante. Era liberador.

Estaba sentada en una azotea observando las calles de París. No había nada nuevo, nada interesante.

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que en ocasiones la vida podía ser demasiado injusta. ¿Cuántas veces no se imaginó al lado de Adrien, en una cita o hablando normalmente? Cientos. Incluso había imaginado su vida a su lado.

Ahora que podían ser amigos íntimos, no podían iniciar el acercamiento tan repentinamente, sería sospechoso. Aunque a ella también le dolía.

Siguió paseando por los tejados, hasta que sintió un grito. Parecía suceder algo. Sigilosamente (y aún por los techos) se acercó a una plaza (que debido a la hora estaba algo vacía) y vio como dos sujetos tenían a Adrien.

Uno de ellos lo sujetaba por la espalda, él otro lo estaba amenazando con un cuchillo.

—¡Dejénlo en paz! —Ladybug le quitó el cuchillo a uno de ellos, que observó confundido. Iba a golpear al que tenía sujeto a Adrien, pero al verla lo soltó.

Ella estaba muy enojada. Adrien ni siquiera se movió.

—¡Fuera de aquí sino quieren que les de su merecido! —amenazó moviendo su yoyo como escudo. Ellos retrocedieron un poco —. ¡Que ni se les ocurra meterse con Adrien otra vez! —amenazó con mirada asesina.

Cuando ellos se alejaron, ella bajó para estar cerca de Adrien. Lo observó con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué sucedió?

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

—Me reconocieron como Adrien Agreste, y al saber que poseó una gran cantidad de dinero, quisieron ver qué artículos de valor estaba cargando. Ya imaginarás el resto.

—¡Qué malos! —Ladybug apretó los puños —. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar la heroína completamente preocupada.

—Contigo cerca, siempre estaré bien —aseguró él —. Jamás pensé que tendría a mí propia guardaespaldas —bromeó él.

—Sabes que eres importante para mí, cada vez que pueda te protegeré —juró ella.

Adrien sonrió. Sintió que era un buen momento para abrazarla, así que eso hizo. Ambos se sonrojaron y escucharon el rápido palpitar ajeno. Cuando se separaron seguían completamente rojos.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que pasemos el resto de la tarde juntos? —preguntó Adrien —. Es solo que... me gustaría mucho comer galletas contigo, ya sabes, cosas de amigos.

—Eh... sí... amigos —respondió ella. Él la miró suplicante —. Oh, claro. ¡Vamos!

Y nuevamente, Ladybug cargaba a Adrien Agreste entre sus brazos.


	5. Siendo salvado de los fans

Hace poco Adrien había descubierto que tenía un club de fans.

Quizás no era una novedad para los demás, pero para el joven rubio sí lo era. ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de tener Internet en su hogar, él no contaba con redes sociales. En más de una ocasión sus compañeros le habían hablado de ellas.

Alya le comentaba que Facebook era excelente para descargar fotos y obtener información sobre famosos o héroes. Marinette le había dicho que Twitter era muy útil para investigar famosos, había usado la palabra "skaltear".

Adrien se enteró de que Nathalie manejaba un Instagram en donde se publicaban fotos de él para mantener a las chicas tranquilas, ya que al ser conocido, se necesitaba dar cierto tipo de información, que así se manejaban los medios hoy en día.

—No entiendo porque los humanos tienen esa necesidad de estar compartiendo todo lo que hacen en redes sociales —comentó Plagg mientras comía un trozo de camembert.

—Porque así tus amigos saben lo que estás haciendo.

—Entiendo el punto, pero también hay que comprender que eso es peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? Plagg, una fotografía no hará daño —Adrien detestaba discutir, más aún con Plagg que no era humano y seguramente no comprendía lo que sucedía.

—¿Eso piensas? Adrien, imagina si en la foto sin querer enfocas tú casa, o cosas cercanas a tú casa. Quizás un parque, una banca o algún objeto cualquiera. De ese modo alguien sería capaz de rastrarte —respondió Plagg.

Adrien se quedó callado, porque en eso Plagg tenía razón.

—Aunque será mejor que no me preocupe, después de todo el queso es mejor que estar pensando en problemas adolescentes.

Y Plagg se fue volando para continuar comiendo su oloroso queso.

Había transcurrido ya una semana desde que ocurrió lo del musical de Clara. Y justamente estando en la calle, Adrien comenzó a ser perseguido por un montón de chicas.

—¡Conociste a Clara Ruiseñor! —gritó una de ellas.

—Oh, sí. De hecho, no fui solo...

—¡Y te veías muy lindo con el antifaz de Ladybug! —gritó otra.

—Mis compañeros...

—¡Harías un cosplay genial de Chat Noir! —gritó otra de ellas.

—¡No! —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—¡Baila la coreografía con nosotras!

Se empezaba a llenar de chicas el lugar, lo intentaron rodear en un círculo. Él solo fue capaz de salir corriendo. Escuchaba como las chicas lo llamaban, le estaban pidiendo fotografías, autógrafos y estaba seguro de que aquello estaba siendo grabado.

Cuando llegó a un parque, se sorprendió al ser rodeado también por hombres.

—¡Quiero tú perfume por favor! —le suplicó uno de ellos.

—No lo tengo a...

—¿Es verdad que saldrá a la venta el traje blanco que usaste para el perfume?

—¡Espera! ¿eso era un traje? Yo pensé que era un pijama.

—¡Claro que era un traje, tarado!

Comenzó una discusión sobre el traje (o pijama) que utilizó. Aprovechó el momento para continuar corriendo.

Quería llegar a la casa de Marinette, pero no se vio capaz debido a que podrían seguirlo hasta ahí y expondría a la pobre chica. Eso no sería algo bueno.

Cuando se volteó un momento para comprobar si lo estaban siguiendo aún, se dio cuenta de que ahora lo perseguían tanto hombres como mujeres. Incluso se habían sumado algunos adultos, entre ellos pudo apreciar a la mamá de August.

De un momento a otro, fue rodeado por algo y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Por instinto cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con su Lady.

—¡Ladybug! —cayó al suelo debido a que el yoyo lo soltó. Ella rió, aunque le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Me doy cuenta de que los Parisinos siguen obsesionados contigo —bromeó ella.

—No es mí culpa ser tan irresistible, soy purrrrfecto —bromeó.

—Vaya, tú lado Chat Noir salió al aire —respondió ella colocando una de sus manos en la cintura.

—Solo contigo puedo ser así.

Ella le sonrió, la había dejado sin palabras.

—¿Por qué te perseguían está vez?

—Aparte de que soy él famoso Adrien Agreste, vieron el vídeo de Clara Ruiseñor.

La boca de Ladybug se abrió de par en par.

—¿Es en serio? Pero... no eres él único que aparece ahí, digo, toda nuestra clase apareció —Adrien asintió —. Es increíble lo que hace la fama. Digo, esto fue una gran oportunidad para todos. Como Alya, que ya debería ser conocida por su Ladyblog.

—Supongo que es cosa de tiempo —levantó los hombros —. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme. Sé que le debo mucho a todos ellos, pero en momentos así, parecen locos.

Ladybug rió.

—Es la segunda vez que te salvó.

En ese momento Adrien recordó el día en el que su guardaespaldas había sido akumatizado, y como ella lo había ayudado a esconderse. Cuando estuvieron juntos en distintos lugares y terminaron en el cine, viendo la película de su madre.

Se sonrojó al recordar que todo París pensó que eran novios.

—Te veías muy linda en pijama.

—¡Oye! —ahora ella fue la que se sonrojó —. Eso no fue planeado —intentó defenderse.

—¿Y cómo me encontraste ahora? —ella dio un saltito —. ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no, no soy una acosadora! —respondió rápidamente, estaba visiblemente nerviosa —. Solo paseaba por el parque y vi a todas esas personas, te vi en problemas y me transformé. ¡Pero! Quería ayudarte, te veías muy aproblemado.

—Gracias, My Lady —tomó su mano y besó su palma —. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda agradecerte?


	6. El helado de André

Después de que Ladybug ayudara a Adrien a escapar de todos esos admiradores, ambos se encontraban aún sobre un techo.

Adrien quería recompensar de algún modo a su Lady. Aunque más que nada, añoraba pasar algo de tiempo a solas con ella, después de todo... no todos los días se presentaba esa oportunidad.

Bueno, sí, se presentaba en el colegio. Pero ella quería que fueran poco a poco, y quizás... ¿invitar un helado a Marinette sería ir demasiado rápido? Aunque, planeaba hacer eso con Ladybug. Ellas eran la misma persona, ¿cuál podría ser la diferencia?

—¿Qué plan tienes? —la voz de Ladybug lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Él sonrió nervioso. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse, pero era muy difícil. ¡Tenía frente a él a Ladybug! Esa chica era increíblemente asombrosa, era el amor de su vida.

—¿Te gustaría ir por un helado? —propuso él.

—Supongo que estaría bien, solo volveré a ser Marinette y...

—No —ella se quedó estática. ¿En serio prefería estar con Ladybug? —. Es que... aún es reciente eso de que Marinette y Adrien son novios, entonces, sería muy llamativo para ellos vernos juntos —explicó ruborizado.

—¿Crees que serían capaces de perseguir a Marinette? —preguntó algo sorprendida. Él asintió —. ¿Y no piensas que sería raro que te vean junto a Ladybug? —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No. Porque iremos saltando por los techos.

Ladybug le regaló una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Planeas que Ladybug te lleve entre sus brazos de nuevo? —adivinó sus ideas.

—Si me convierto en Chat Noir sería aún más peligroso que vayamos por un helado —se defendió.

—¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? Que todas nuestras identidades son complicadas. Estamos metidos en muchas cosas —ella parecía un tanto apenada —. Como héroes no podemos pasear libremente, porque podríamos atraer a Hawk Moth. Como civiles, creen que somos novios y nos persiguen.

—Y como Chat Noir y Marinette, las chicas odiarían a Marinette —comentó él —. Deberías ver las redes sociales, he visto a hombres disfrazados de mí.

—Mujeres también —susurró ella demasiado bajo, por lo que él no fue capaz de escuchar —. ¿Adónde planeas ir?

—¿Quieres decir que me llevaras? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí. Solo porque es una buena idea que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos —comentó ella sonriente. Ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Adrien solo la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Ladybug cargó a Adrien entre sus brazos y con la ayuda de su yoyo, ambos llegaron al puesto de helado de André.

—Te dije que no veríamos a nadie, a esta hroa normalmente las personas están estudiando —dijo Adrien una vez salió de los brazos de su Lady.

—Supongo. Pero, ¿no es sospechoso que nosotros no estemos en clases?

—Para nada, somos como celebridades.

Sin darle tiempo de seguir hablando, Adrien se adelantó y saludó a André.

—Hola, André. Veníamos por un helado.

Adrien acercó a Ladybug, y en ese momento él heladero casi se desmayó.

—¡Ladybug y Adrien Agreste! —chilló André —. Ladybug, lamentó todo lo que pude haber ocasionado cuando me convertí en un villano.

Ella dio un saltito algo incómoda, no esperaba una disculpa.

—No hay problema, eso ya pasó. De hecho, me alegró de que Chat Noir y yo pudiéramos salvarte.

André sonrió, su mirada de tristeza se esfurmó.

—¡Eres una chica tan buena! ¡ustedes merecen helados gratis! Irradían una paz increíble y se ven lindos juntos.

Ese comentario solo ruborizó a ambos.

—Pero podemos pagar —aclaró Adrien.

—Y yo le debo éste regalo a Ladybug —respondió de inmediato André —. ¡Vamos! Mis helados son legendarios, no tiene nada de malo obsequiar un helado.

Luego de que ambos tuvieran sus helados, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un parque cercano. Al verificar que no había nadie, se sentaron en los columpios para comenzar a saborear sus helados.

—¿Estás feliz, My Lady?

—Amo el helado y es lindo estar en el parque, gracias por la invitación.

—Yo amo poder pasar tiempo contigo —ella se sonrojó —. Me encanta también que nuestros helados se parecen al otro.

Ella rió un poco ante aquello. Adrien no lo sabía, pero supuestamente... esos helados te conectaban con tú alma gemela.

—Siento que es algo muy lindo —respondió la heroína.

—Me encanta poder relajarme un rato, sin ocupaciones ni nada.

Ver la tierna mirada de Adrien fue algo que la hizo sonreír. Y una idea algo infantil llegó a su mente.

—¿Y si hacemos una carrera? ¡el que se columpié más alto gana!

Y ella comenzó a columpiarse sumamente rápido.

—¡No es justo, comenzaste antes! —se quejó él.

—¡Los perdedores dicen eso!

—¡Oye! ¡tienes las habilidades de Ladybug, eso no es justo!

—Hasta aquí siento tú llanto, bebito.

Así es como comenzaron una loca carrera.


	7. Princesa

Marinette se encontraba algo aburrida durante esa tarde.

Ella se había puesto como meta ser una chica más responsable, por lo que sus tareas las hizo el día anterior, para tener todo el Sábado libre.

El problema era que sus amigas estaban algo ocupadas. Alya tenía que cuidar a sus hermanitas. Juleka saldría con Rose y Luka. Mýlene con su novio, Iván. Y Alix había dicho que estaría compitiendo con Kim, en patinaje.

No sabía qué hacer, así que se le ocurrió poner alguna película. En Disney Channel estaban dando: El diario de una princesa. Dejó puesta esa película, ya la había visto, pero le gustaba.

De pronto una duda llegó a su cabeza.

—Tikki, ¿alguna vez una portadora perteneció a la Realeza?

La criatura sonrió, abrió su boquita para responder, pero una vez interrumpió.

—Tú eres toda una Princesa, así que sí, eres una princesa —Chat Noir había entrado a su habitación desde su balcón.

Marinette se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Se supone que las personas normales tocan el timbre y luego esperan una respuesta.

—Yo no soy normal, soy Adrien Agreste.

Deshizo su transformación. Marinette tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un breve momento, la luz verde era demasiado potente.

—Adrien, la próxima vez que hagas eso avísame. No es lindo ver esa luz, parece un flash.

Los kwamis se habían recostado en la cama de la azabache para conversar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella algo sonrojada, recién caía en cuenta de que Adrien estaba en su habitación.

—Pensé que sería lindo pasar algo de tiempo juntos, ya sabes, eres mi amiga... —él hizo una reverencia jugando —, mejor dicho: eres una Princesa.

Plagg tuvo una idea. Tenía ganas de molestar a su portador como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

—Tikki, ¿quieres divertirte un rato con nuestros portadores? —preguntó Plagg levantando sus orejitas con malicia.

—Plagg, sabes que eso no está bien. Nuestro deber es cuidarlos, guiarlos y...

—Oye, Adrien —Tikki resopló algo enojada, odiaba ser ignorada —. ¿Por qué no la tratas como a una verdadera princesa? Anda, traéle algo de comer.

Ambos adolescentes dieron un saltito y quedaron algo tiesos. Marinette rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo y Adrien se enderezó, no dejaría que su kwami lo hiciera quedar mal.

—Lo haré con gustó.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, Adrien.

—Haría lo que sea por ti, My Lady.

El rostro de la azabache se ruborizó tanto que podría compararse con el antifaz de Ladybug.

—No hagas trampa y prepara algo tú —prosiguió Plagg. Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Marinette, siéntate en la cama y espera tranquilamente. Te trataré como la princesa que eres.

—Pero... soy Marinette —respondió suspirando.

—¿Y eso qué tiene?

—Que prefieres a Ladybug. Está bien, deja que me transformé.

—¿Qué dices? No. Con o sin la máscara sigues siendo ambas, eres una combinación de ambos carácteres. Tranquila, así eres perfecta.

Adrien la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, y la dejó de ese modo mientras él bajaba la escalera para ir a la cocina. Ella estaba muy sonrojada.

—¿Cuánto apuestan a que hace un desastre en la cocina? —comentó Plagg, rompiendo con ese aire de tranquilidad.

—¡Plagg! —lo regañó Tikki.

—Adrien es un niño atendido, él es la Princesa y no al revés.

—Deberías decir, él es el príncipe —corrigió Tikki.

—¿Príncipe? —él gatito rió —. A los príncipes no les apestan los pies, le queda mejor princesa. ¿No has visto lo rubio que es?

Tikki iba a responder algo, pero Marinette se adelantó y respondió:

—Sí... su cabello es tan precioso. ¡Brilla como los rayos del sol! ¡es tan perfecto! Me preguntó qué shampoo utilizará —hablaba como si estuviera soñando.

—Se baña con manzanilla, de ése modo su cabello brilla más, o eso dice él —respondió Plagg.

—¡Manzanilla! ¡qué lindo! ¡con razón siempre huele tan bien!

Ambos kwamis negaron con la cabeza y dejaron que la chica siguiera soñando por unos minutos, hasta que Plagg le propuso una idea.

—Mientras te trae la comida, sé como Ladybug. Ya sabes: mandona y que no aceptes sus coqueteos, eso le encanta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Lo difícil es lo mejor.

Tikki solo fue capaz de negar con la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían ellos? Parecía que no se llevaban del todo bien, porque Plagg le hacía demasiadas bromas al rubio.

Una vez que Adrien subió, llevaba dos bandejas con pie de limón.

—Tomé un poco de pie, ya que pensé que podría gustarte.

Dejó las bandejas en la cama de la chica, y se sentó frente a ella.

—Ah, sí. Porque no hay nada más romántico que tomes comida que mis padres hicieron —respondió con el tono que utilizaba como Ladybug.

—¿Qué? —Adrien parecía desconcertado —. ¿En serio esperabas que hiciera algo yo mismo?

—Mm... para nada, gatito.

Adrien se ruborizó al escucharla actuar de ese modo, ese tono de voz era el que usaba cuando era Ladybug. Hoy más que nunca... veía a Ladybug reflejada en su amada azabache.

—Es que... hoy tú eres la princesa.

—¿Y no lo soy todos los días, gatito?

—No. La única princesa aquí es Adrien —Plagg rompió la atmósfera que ellos habían creado. Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De hecho, Ladybug te ha cargado estilo princesa bastantes veces. Quizás Plagg tiene razón y tú eres la Princesa.

Mientras la azabache y los kwamis se reían, Adrien se sonrojaba a más no poder. Definitivamente, no esperaba esa actitud por parte de su Lady.


	8. Encuentro secreto

Después de que Adrien y Ladubug comieran juntos cada uno un trozo de pastel, Adrien tuvo una idea un tanto... extraña, pero que podría funcionar bien.

—¿Sabes algo? Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces nos encontramos en situaciones incómodas, o en tú habitación —comentó Adrien.

La heroína se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Vio la traviesa sonrisa en el rostro del chico y simplemente ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —preguntó Ladybug algo confundida.

—¿No sería genial que nos viéramos en otro lugar? Así como estamos. Ladybug y Adrien...

La heroína rodó sus ojos, últimamente Adrien intentaba más que nunca pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Ladybug...

—Puntitos no pongas esa cara. Sabes que así es más seguro para nosotros —Adrien se levantó, sus piernas estaban algo adormecidas —. Si salimos ambos siendo súper-héroes, los Parisinos podrían sospechar. Si Marinette y Chat Noir se encuentran, podría ser extraño para ti, imagínate cuántas preguntas te harían si alguien nos ve.

Ladybug también se levantó.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —los señaló lentamente —. Tú eres bastante conocido porque eres un modelo. Y yo... yo soy una súper-heroína, es peligroso y lo sabes bien.

Adrien suspiró.

—Es que creo que puede funcionar mejor así, siento que nadie podrá vernos. Confío en ti —respondió él —. Por eso mismo... soy conocido, necesito poder ser libre siendo yo mismo, no siempre podré estar como Chat Noir... —dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

Ladybug notó el dolor en el rostro de su amado y sintió algo de malestar en su estómago. No era lindo ver al chico que te gusta en esa situación.

—Supongo que podemos, dime, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

—Vayamos a un lugar secreto. Mañana es Sábado, quizás podríamos escaparnos.

—¿Es... escaparnos? —repitió asustada la azabache, dio un gran salto —. ¿Qué dices?

Adrien rió levemente.

—No lo sé... a mí casa no podemos ir, porque sería difícil escondernos de mi padre y sus empleados. Pero... ¿qué hay de ir al colegio?

—¿Ir al colegio un día sábado? No me agrada la idea.

—Es porque estará cerrado. Solo piénsalo, un museo estaría lleno, un parque también, y un puesto de helados sería demasiado llamativo. ¿No te parece?

El sábado había llegado y a las cinco de la tarde, Marinette ya se encontraba convertida en Ladybug con un lindo sombrero negro cubriendo su cabeza, al igual que unos lentes de sol negros cubriendo sus ojos.

Estaba en el parque, vio a Adrien sentado en una banca.

—¿Qué haces disfrazada así? —preguntó él.

—Es mi disfraz habitual, ya sabes, soy Ladybug...

—Me refería al sombrero y a los lentes.

—No quiero que me reconozcan, ahora vamos.

Sin darle tiempo a Adrien para reaccionar, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al colegio. Él se aferró fuertemente a su cuello, estaba un poco sonrojado.

—¡Debiste avisarme antes de hacer eso!

—¿Asustado gatito?

—Jamás, pero me tomó por sorpresa —se quejó él joven.

Una vez que llegaron al colegio, ambos se quedaron en el patio vacío.

—¡Llegamos! —gritó Adrien y se escuchó un eco en todo el lugar —. ¡Dios! ¡el colegio está tan vacío que tenemos eco! —reía él.

Adrien no dejaba de repetir la palabra "eco".

—¡Adrien! —se quejó Ladybug —. ¿Me trajiste al colegio solo para repetir la palabra eco infinitas veces?

Él se sonrojó un poco, eso parecía ser incómodo, se sintió bastante tonto.

—¡No! Es solo que cada vez que nos juntamos es para comer algo, o porque uno de los dos rescata al otro, o simplemente... siempre hacemos las mismas cosas. Dime, ¿qué es más genial que estar en un colegio solitario?

—Mm... no se me ocurre ninguna respuesta, jamás he estado en un colegio abandonado.

—¡Me siento como en una película! Ya sabes, High School Musical, podríamos cantar y bailar, ¡qué lindo!

Adrien comenzó a dar saltitos por todo el patio, estaba emocionado.

—Yo me siento como en una película de terror. Dos adolescentes solos, un recinto vacío, de pronto... ¡alguien aparece y los mata a ambos! Pero como es sábado, nadie se dará cuenta de la desaparición de ambos jóvenes hasta el lunes.

Adrien observó a Ladybug con una ceja alzada.

—Veo que tenemos distintas visiones, eso es bueno.

—Supongo —ella levantó los hombros.

Ambos recorrieron el colegio. Vieron que los salones estaban igual, ordenados y con asientos y pizarras. El comedor estaba vacío, los casilleros también, los baños también.

¡Todo estaba vacío! Era decepcionante.

Decidieron ir a la biblioteca, y no vieron nada fuera de lo común. En la sala de música, Adrien se sentó en el piano y lo tocó durante un rato.

—¡Vamos, My Lady cantemos! —suplicó él.

—¿En serio quieres cantar en un colegio vacío?

—¿Acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?

—¿Y qué cantarías? ¿canciones escolares?

Adrien frunció su ceño.

—Ya te dije... ¡se me ocurre una linda canción de High School Musical 2!

—¿Viste todas las películas?

—La trilogía. Mis favoritas son la primera y la última. Aunque, debo decir que el spin-off de Sharpay no me gustó tanto.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras, realmente no sabía qué opinar al respecto.

—Mejor toca la canción.

Adrien tocó "You are the music in me", la canción iba dedicada a su amada. La miraba, le sonreía e incluso quería bailar, pero no podía, porque debía mantenerse sentado para poder seguir tocando el piano.

Cuando terminó, ambos se quedaron observando en silencio, los ojos de ambos resplandecían.

—Eres muy talentoso, eso fue hermoso.

—Y así decías que estar en un colegio vacío no tenía gracia.

Con ése comentario mató la magia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

—Pues...

Volvieron a recorrer todo el colegio. Esta vez, Adrien no tuvo ninguna otra idea, la verdad es que era un poco decepcionante estar solo con su amada en un lugar tan aburrido.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó Adrien después de un rato —. ¡Mejor vayamos a tu panadería y comamos algo en tu balcón, esto fue una terrible idea! ¡lo siento! ¡no me odies My Lady!

Ella rió y se cruzó de brazos, eso era un poco dramático.

—No fue del todo malo, la canción me gustó.

—Gracias —él le sonrió —. Pero en serio, ¡quiero irme! Hemos caminado tanto que ya me duelen los pies, ¡necesito sentarme y comer alguna de tus delicias!


	9. Amuleto encantado

Ladybug y Chat Noir acababan de derrotar a un akumatizado. La pelea no había sido tan difícil, por lo que no había tomado tanto tiempo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una azotea, disfrutando del calor. Era lindo poder disfrutar de una tarde sin preocupaciones, estar ellos dos solos, sin nada de que preocuparse.

—My Lady, siempre quise estar contigo durante una tarde soleada viendo el amanecer —comentó sonriente el joven gatito —. Solo observa, esto es hermoso —sonrió él.

Ladybug observó el amanecer. La puesta de sol era increíble, se veía majestuoso. Chat Noir sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Sé que nos conocemos bajo estas máscaras, pero... tengo ganas de conversar contigo —Chat Noir hablaba sin pensar, el amor nublaba un poco sus sentidos.

Ella se enderezó aún sentada.

—¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente.

—El otro día estaba descubriendo Instagram y me di cuenta de que muchas personas graban vídeos muy geniales.

—Deberías ver vídeos en YouTube, eso es aún más interesante.

Él frunció un poco su ceño.

—A lo que quería llegar es que... ¿no sería genial tener un canal de YouTube? Digo, tú tienes el Ladyblog que maneja Alya. Pero... ¿qué hay de subir videos sobre ti?

—¿Sobre mí? Creo que una mejor idea sería subir vídeos sobre ti, eres un ídolo y todas las adolescentes se volverían locas viéndote —comentó Ladybug levantándose —. ¿Recuerdas cuando saludaste a tus fans en el programa de Nadja? Las redes sociales casi reventaron gracias a eso.

Chat Noir también se levantó.

—Sabes lo ocupada que es mi vida bajo la máscara. Además, creo que tú tienes más carisma.

—Y yo creo que tú serías un muy buen comediante, después de todo... tus chistes son tan malos que dan risa.

—Miau, eso dolió —ambos sonreían con ternura.

Bajaron del tejado. Chat Noir había utilizado su cataclismo, la transformación terminó y apareció Adrien. El lado bueno era que no había nadie cerca, podían seguir con la conversación.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no utilizaste tú amuleto encantado. ¿Qué pasaría si lo utilizas ahora que no tenemos ninguna misión?

Ladybug se irguió y se movió de modo extraño, como cuando era Marinette.

—¡No podemos jugar, somos héroes! —lo retó Ladybug —. Debes ser más serio.

—En realidad, él no podría usar su poder así como así, porque destruiría algo —Plagg apareció frente a la heroína —. Pero tú si quieres puedes usar tú poder.

—¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó Ladybug.

—A veces este pequeño glotón se pone de mí lado —Adrien le dio un trozo de queso, el cual comió de un bocado —. Anda, hasta Plagg te dijo que estaba bien.

Ladybug simplemente levantó los hombros e invocó el amuleto encantado. Después de todo, no había villanos, no había personas cerca. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Cuando finalizó, ambos vieron una caja vacía de video-juegos.

—¡Entiendo eso! ¡significa que debemos jugar vídeo-juegos! —exclamó Adrien.

—No me digas —Ladybug rodó los ojos.

—Creo que está vez podría ganarte, porque siempre traigo mi amuleto Marinette de la suerte —Adrien sacó la pulsera de su bolsillo. Ladybug se sonrojó —. El otro día no pude probar su magia —guiñó un ojo.

Marinette deshizo su transformación, tomó a Tikki cuidadosamente y la metió en su bolso para darle una galletita.

—Será una competencia muy difícil, porque yo también tengo el mío —y Marinette mostró la pulsera que Adrien le regaló para su cumpleaños.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados, después de todo... ambos se gustaban, y detalles así eran demasiado fuertes para ambos corazones.


	10. Escena del balcón invertida

Marinette se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. Desde hace algunos días se había dado cuenta de que Adrien estaba muy triste. Su hermosa mirada verde esmeralda ya no irradiaba el brillo de siempre, sus orbes parecían apagadas, como gastadas.

Nino tampoco podía hablar tanto con él. Adrien parecía esquivar a todo el mundo. Nunca nadie lo había visto tan mal.

—Niña, habla con él —le comentó Alya —. ¿Imaginas lo tierno que sería que te acerques para preguntarle qué sucede? Ese sería un bonito gesto de amistad.

La azabache dejó salir un suspiró cansino.

—¿En serio me crees capaz de hablar con él sin tartamudear? Estoy segura de que si me acercó a él todo será un completo desastre. Mis nervios me traicionarían.

Alya rió por un momento. Marinette siempre le pareció una chica muy dramática, por eso se le hacia divertida.

—Confío en ti, sé que podrás hacerlo.

—En el caso de que pueda, ¿en serio crees que sería una buena idea?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Adrien y yo no somos tan cercanos —admitió suspirando con evidente pesar —. Somos amigos, pero no amigos íntimos.

—Así pueden nacer grandes amistades.

Marinette observó al joven durante el transcurso de la tarde. La tristeza era más que evidente en su rostro, por eso se sentía muy contrariada. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. No consideraba una opción acercarse y listo.

Al final de las clases lo que llamó su atención fue que Adrien se subió a la limusina de inmediato. Normalmente pasaba un rato con Nino, o caminaba un poco y compraba algún aperitivo, siempre se entretenía con algo. Y ahora... solo se iba.

Se fue corriendo a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki al notar lo tensa que se encontraba su portadora.

—Algo le sucede a Adrien y no sé cómo ayudarlo —ella se dejó caer en el suelo —. Sabes que lo aprecio mucho, pero no somos tan cercanos como para que me cuente sus problemas. Además, mis tartamudeos —tapó su rostro con sus manos.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás alguna solución, solo piensa en algo.

Decir eso era sencillo, pero pensar en algo era complicado. ¿Qué podía pensar? Normalmente cuando ella estaba triste, sus amigos la ayudaban, o sino sus padres se encargaban de ayudarla, incluso Tikki.

Era una lástima que Adrien no tuviera una familia unida, porque su padre no era un apoyo para él. Y tampoco tenía un kwami, ellos eran una gran compañía, eran amigos y grandes consejeros.

De pronto una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

¡Podría ir como Ladybug!

—Cuando estoy triste en ocasiones Chat Noir me visita y tenemos conversaciones muy agradables —comentó Marinette —. Se siente genial tener un consejero súper héroe, aunque sea algo torpe. Creo que en eso coincidimos.

Ambas rieron un poco por el mal chiste.

—¿Podría visitar a Adrien como Ladybug? —preguntó de modo tímido, Tikki era como una amiga, pero también era su compañera de aventuras.

—No es lo ideal, pero si sientes que es lo correcto yo te apoyaré y ayudaré —Tikki besó la mejilla de su amiga y luego la animó a decir las palabras mágicas.

Marinette las dijo y luego se convirtió en Ladybug.

Fue al techo del colegio de modo precavido, no quería ser vista en ese momento. Con ayuda del yoyó se fue impulsando hasta llegar a la mansión Agreste.

—¿Será una buena idea? Ni siquiera sé qué decir —dudó una vez que estuvo en el techo —. Pero ya estoy aquí, sería una tontería irme.

Se armó de valor y con ayuda de su yoyó, llegó a la ventana y aterrizó ahí. Entró sin dificultad.

—¿Ladybug? —Adrien lucía impresionado, se acercó a ella rápidamente. La observó con preocupación —. ¿Estás herida?

—No te preocupes por mí, gracias —ella se enderezó un poquito y reuniendo todo su valor se ánimo a habar con él chico —: más bien estoy aquí porque me comentaron que estabas muy triste.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Ella no se dio cuenta del sonrojo en el rostro del chico porque ella empezó a moverse de modo nervioso, como cuando era Marinette.

—Parte del trabajo de un héroe es leer todos los correos que llegan, y muchos de los correos hablaban de ti entonces me preocupé y aquí estoy.

Lo del correo era cierto. Chat Noir había tenido la idea de abrir correos especiales como súper héroes, porque de ese modo también podrían informarles de dónde haya peligro en caso de que se encontraran lejos del lugar.

Adrien se sentó en el suelo, era alumbrado por la luz del atardecer, se veía hermoso. Ladybug lo imitó.

—¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?

—Sí. Eso es lo que más quiero —ella lo miró confundida —. Tengo muchos amigos, pero últimamente me he sentido bastante solo. En casa nadie me presta atención, y ya me estoy cansando de que las personas me vean como un niño de revista, como alguien perfecto.

Ladybug abrió los ojos impresionada, nunca pensó que Adrien hablaría tan pronto con ella.

Él se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo siento, sentí que si no sacaba todo eso del pecho, explotaría pronto.

—Adrien, si te sientes solo tao vez tus amigos no sean tan verdaderos, o quizás, gracias a tus problemas familiares estás desarrollando una depresión —respondió con determinación la chica —. Habla con tu padre y dile que sientes mucha presión, que eso no esta bien.

—Él no me escucharía. No es un hombre que escuche o apoye.

—En ese caso, en tus obligaciones pórtate de un modo distinto, muéstrale señales de tu cansancio y verás como tarde o temprano terminará reaccionando. Sino, habla con algún adulto de confianza.

Adrien asintió, era un buen consejo y era muy bonito que justamente fuera Ladybug quien se lo diera.

—Gracias por escucharme y por hablar conmigo. De verdad, lo agradezco mucho.

—Para lo que necesites aquí estoy —ella se iba a levantar, para irse. Pero Adrien la tomó del brazo.

—Por favor, quédate un rato más aquí.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante aquellas palabras.

Como podrán notar éste One-Shot no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores, pero me pareció más tierno que fuera así. Sino lo sentía muy forzado ❤


	11. Revelación unilateral

Ladybug y Chat Noir acababan de tener una batalla muy larga con un nuevo akumatizado.

Ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos. Ciertamente, las batallas eran cada vez más agotadoras, más fuertes. Los villanos eran cada vez más poderosos, más peligrosos. Ser un súper-héroe cada vez requería de más esfuerzo, no era sencillo.

—Vaya, el colegio está casi vacío —comentó Adrien a Plagg.

Había tenido que regresar a buscar su mochila, ya que con todo el lío del akumatizado la había olvidado.

—Solo hagamos esto rápido, ¡tengo que comer queso y ya me quedé sin nada! —reclamó Plagg.

Adrien lo observó con los ojos abiertos debido a la impresión. Realmente Plagg era todo un glotón.

—¿En serio te comiste cuatro camemberts en un ratito? —preguntó Adrien.

—Chico, si fuera por mí me comería un camembert entero.

Y sin decir más, Adrien subió la escalera para poder llegar a su salón de clases. Al entrar, se apresuró al ver ahí a una adolorida Marinette.

—¡¿Marinette?! —preguntó preocupado. Su amiga se veía bastante afectada, tenía la cara algo sucia y también no dejaba de sujetar su brazo derecho —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...

Su voz sonaba distinta.

—¿Qué te pasó? Te ves muy mal, como si alguien te hubiera hecho daño.

La boca de la azabache se frunció en una mueca, estaba realmente adolorida.

—Estaba escondiéndome del ataque del nuevo villano, y mientras corría un bus me chocó. Me pasó a llevar el brazo, y no fui capaz de sostenerme, caí al suelo y aparte de pegarme en el brazo, me pegué directamente en toda la rodilla.

Adrien vio las prendas algo rotas de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que se veía realmente mal, sus rodillas sangraban un poco. Él la observó con preocupación.

—¿Y por qué volviste?

—Porque mis pertenencias quedaron aquí, no puedo perder mis cosas, mis padres se molestan —explicó.

—Tienes que ir a un hospital.

—¿Qué? No, para nada...

Antes de que Adrien pudiese decir algo, sintió como Plagg se removía en su chaqueta. Con su mano impidió que saliera, ahora lo importante era Marinette.

—Yo te llevaré, quiero que te revisen.

Cuando la limusina de Adrien apareció, Adrien le contó todo a su Guardaespaldas, y le pidió que lo llevarán al hospital.

Cuando se llevaron a Marinette, él se quedó con sus pertenencias. La sala de espera se encontraba vacía, los padres de la azabache aún no llegaban. Entonces, de pronto Plagg salió y sin decir nada se metió en el bolso de Marinette.

Adrien saltó repentinamente al escuchar una voz.

—¡No puedes estar aquí!

Había sido una voz tan aguda que lo sorprendió. Así como vino, se fue. Quizás había sido su imaginación.

Se vio tentado a abrir el pequeño bolso de su amiga, pero no lo hizo por respeto.

De todas formas, Plagg lo abrió. Bajó la vista y vio a su kwami comiendo una galleta, y después a otro kwami, uno de color rojo.

—¡Plagg! —gritó la criatura roja, que aparentemente era una mujer —. ¡¿No puedes controlar a tú estómago?!

—Tengo hambre y esto es delicioso —había acabado con su galleta e iba a tomar otra, pero la criatura rojiza le pegó con su manita.

—¡Son mías, no seas glotón!

Ambas criaturas discutían por las galletas, pero Adrien no prestaba atención, él simplemente estaba en su mundo, estaba completamente perdido y no podía dejar de repetir mentalmente: "Marinette es Ladybug".

Se sentía un completo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.


	12. Sonrojo

Desde que Adrien conocía la identidad de su amada, le era imposible no pensar en lo idiota que había sido al no notar lo parecidas que eran ambas, al no ver las similitudes entre ellas. Aunque... ¿cómo no iban a ser identidas si de todas formas, eran la misma persona?

Era tan obvio, todo el tiempo la tuvo frente a él y jamás pensó en que Marinette fuese su Lady. ¡Era un torpe! Estaba completamente ciego, y eso estaba mal.

Ambas eran valientes, ambas tenían el mismo color de cabello e incluso el mismo peinado. ¡Era algo obvio!

—No puedo creer que nunca me dijiste que Marinette era Ladybug —le recriminó a su kwami.

—Es parte de ser un héroe, no saber la identidad del otro. Además, era divertido ver como te volvías loco cada vez que ella se negaba a decirte.

Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada más. No estaba de humor. Ahora solo podía pensar en cómo vería a Marinette mañana.

Para ambos adolescentes fue incómodo verse.

Nino le había avisado que Marinette se acercaba, y en un ataque de pánico, ¡salió corriendo! No sabía cómo actuar, si hacerse el que no sabía nada, si hablar con ella al respecto, o... ¿qué?, ¿qué podía hacer?

Optó por correr.

—¿Si sabes que no puedes esconderte por siempre, verdad? —le preguntó Plagg desde su bolsillo.

—Ojalá pudiera ser un kwami.

—Pero no puedes.

En la tarde estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, que se sorprendió bastante cuando unos brazos lo cargaron y lo llevaron a los techos.

Al ver la perfecta imagen de su Lady se sonrojó bastante, ella era hermosa, era una mujer única y asombrosa.

Era... Ladybug. Pero también era Marinette.

—¡Ten cuidado! Un akuma anda suelto, te llevaré a un lugar seguro —dijo ella, con su tono de voz firme como siempre.

Curiosamente, Ladybug lo dejó en la gran azotea del Le'Grand París. Lugar donde Chat Noir una vez dejó a Chat Noir. De nuevo se sonrojó.

—Quédate aquí, estarás seguro.

Ella se iba a retirar, pero él la sujetó por el brazo. Ella lo observó, algo sorprendida, su boca entreabierta lo demostraba.

—Muchas gracias, Ladybug —iba a decir "gracias por todo", pero si ella preguntaba, no sabía qué más decir.

Ella se sonrojó, él también.

Su sonrojo era lo más adorable que alguna vez había visto.

—Es mí deber —fue lo único que respondió y después se fue.

Él se quedó observándola embobado. Se sentía tan dichoso.

—Vaya, el amor sí que te hace ver tonto —la voz de Plagg lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Nada de tonterías, ¡es hora de la acción!


	13. Universo alternativo

Desde hace un tiempo, Adrien había abierto una cuenta de Instagram.

La verdad es que le resultaba llamativo el hecho de poder subir una fotografía y que los demás le dieran "me gusta". Era lindo saber quiénes se atrevían a hacerlo, o quienes te seguían.

Le gustaba subir fotos, le gustaba buscar nuevos paisajes. Era algo muy genial y entretenido.

Aunque no todo se trataba de él, no era un chico egocéntrico como se podría llegar a pensar.

Había notado que muchas personas subían vídeos, ellos eran llamados "Influencers", porque los vídeos que subían eran breves fragmentos de lo que en verdad compartían en sus cuentas de YouTube. Gracias a esos pequeños vídeos, había adquirido un gusto por la música asombroso, le encantaba buscar artistas poco conocidos y darles una oportunidad, era algo único.

Un día mientras buscaba nuevos artistas, encontró a una chica que simplemente... ganó su corazón, ella lo cautivó por completo. Su primera impresión fue la sorpresa. Porque... esa chica cantaba disfrazada, pero no era un disfraz feo, era algo extraño con sinceridad.

Se ponía un vestido rojo con puntos negros, calzas negras y botas de color rojo con algo de tacón. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas, lo que la hacía lucir bastante infantil, aunque de todas formas bella. O eso se podía distinguir, porque... su rostro no se veía, ella se colocaba un antifaz similar a su vestido.

A pesar de la ropa tan llamativa, su voz opacaba todo aquello. Ésa chica cantaba como los dioses, era una voz increíble, maravillosa, genial... simplemente indescriptible.

"Nueva presentación de Ladybug"

"Ladybug canta la canción del Titanic, sorprende con su voz a todo un público"

"Ladybug llora en una función"

Ella se hacía llamar Ladybug. Por eso se vestía de ese modo, intentaba replicar a una mariquita, era algo... bastante creativo.

—Nino, ésta noche ella se presentará en un café cerca de aquí —ambos amigos se encontraban en el colegio, sentados conversando en la hora del almuerzo.

Nino soltó su emparedado y chasqueando un poco su lengua le respondió a su amigo.

—Adrien, está bien que esa chica te resulte llamativa, pero creo que estás exagerando —tomó el hombro de su amigo —. No porque la conozcas van a empezar una relación o algo similar.

Adrien se separó enseguida, eso lo molestó bastante.

—¡Yo no quiero salir con ella! Simplemente amo su voz, lo que transmite.

Nino alzó la ceja con incredulidad.

—¿En serio piensas que voy a creer eso? Viejo, estás obsesionado con ella.

—No es una obsesión, es que simplemente amo su voz. Me sentiría satisfecho si pudiera tener una foto con ella, sería un sueño hecho realidad.

—Supongo que eso se siente tener un crush.

Adrien contaba con que su mejor amigo lo apoyaría e iría con él a escuchar a la misteriosa Ladybug. Pero se equivocó, Nino no quiso, dijo que no le interesaba y que ni siquiera le gustaba el sabor del café.

Bien que al rubio tampoco le gustaba, pero estaba ahí solamente por ella, porque quería cumplir el sueño de conocerla.

Cuando llegó pidió un café con leche y algún dulce, un pastel de chocolate. Realmente, la comida no interesaba. Lo único importante era estar con ella, poder conocerla.

Una vez que la chica subió al escenario, todo el público comenzó a aplaudir, algunos le gritaban halagos y uno que otro silbaba.

—Estoy muy feliz de poder estar aquí está noche, gracias a todos los que me vinieron a ver y esperó de corazón que les gusté lo que cantaré.

De pronto las luces se apagaron un poco, una sola luz se mantenía encendida y la enfocaba a ella. La melodía comenzó, la joven enmascarada tomó el micrófono entre sus delicadas (y enguantadas) manos. Y comenzó a cantar.

"Lo que me gusta de ti"

Una canción movediza, una canción pegajoza. Su interpretación era simplemente genial, bailaba, cantaba, se movía bastante bien. Era todo un espectáculo.

Adrien sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba absorto.

Ella cantó solo tres canciones.

Tres canciones en las cuales Adrien la observaba embobado, estaba en una burbuja. Para él solo existían ellos dos, y en sus más locos sueños, imaginaba que se observaban, que el mundo era solo de ellos.

Cuando vio como se retiraba, como por arte de magia sus pies reaccionaron. La siguió desde lejos, hasta que la vio entrar a una habitación, quizás ahí se cambiaría.

Para su fortuna (y también sorpresa) la puerta no era custodiada por algún guardia, estaban solos.

Tenía la opción de tocar la puerta y esperar a que ella le abriera, o irse y quizás no tener oportunidad de volver a verla.

Ya fue lo suficientemente tonto como para no grabar nada de la presentación, debido a su ensoñación. Tampoco fue capaz de hablarle mientras la seguía. Sería demasiado estúpido no tocar la puerta.

Lo hizo.

Pudo escuchar un sobresalto por detrás de la puerta, la había asustado.

—Ladybug... —susurró el nombre de la estrella, se sintió tan irreal —, Ladybug —repitió —. Sé que no me conoces, probablemente yo solo sea un chico común y corriente que está intentando hablar con una estrella, y quizás ya te ha pasado millones de veces. Pero... quería decirte que te admiró mucho. Quizás muchos ya te lo han dicho, pero lo digo de corazón.

Se incorporó un poco más y aclaró su garganta para seguir hablando:

—Me encanta el disfraz que usas, creo que es una buena forma de esconder tus miedos y enfrentar la música. Algún día me encantaría poder verte sin la máscara y ver lo maravillosa que eres. Y quizás, sea bueno que la puerta se encuentre cerrada, porque si te viera estoy seguro de que me pondría como un bobo.

Sintió un suspiro. ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

—En fin, me haría muy feliz que abrieras la puerta, porque quisiera tener la osadía de pedirte una foto juntos. ¿Harías eso por un chico común y corriente?

Esperó.

Pero no sintió nada.

Estaba decidido a retirarse, cuando finalmente, la puerta se abrió. La chica estaba frente a él aún con su máscara puesta, con todo el disfraz.

—Eres la primera persona que se atreve a hablar conmigo después de un show, no eres un chico común.

Vio la tierna sonrisa de la chica y se sintió paralizado.

Ella rió y él se irguió enseguida.

—Anda, entra —ella ingresó, él lo hizo casi como si fuera un perrito siguiendo a su dueña, un perrito avergonzado —. Cualquiera que sea capaz de decir cosas tan lindas como tú, merece un poco de tiempo para charlar. Siéntate.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y él con algo de timidez la siguió.

—Te he visto en cientos de vídeos, amo tú voz, amo lo que transmites —dijo. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad —. Realmente siento que eres fabulosa. Pero... ¿por qué usas disfraz y antifaz?

—Eres directo —él asintió —. Simplemente lo hago para que no me reconozcan, mis padres no están a favor de la música. De hecho, si supieras quién es mí padre no me creerías —ella rió.

Eso solo generó más dudas en el rubio.

—Por favor no me preguntes quién es.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió de inmediato —. Y dime: ¿por qué usas disfraz de mariquita?

—Eso es fácil: las mariquitas representan la buena suerte en algunas culturas. Yo simplemente deseó tener buena suerte.

Hablaron durante un buen rato. Ella respondía todas sus preguntas. Y después de ello, ella realizó algunas preguntas, ambos pasaron un rato genial, estaban felices.

Las horas pasaron volando.

—Ya debería irme, o sino tendré problemas —comentó Ladybug —. Pero antes, tomemos la foto que tanto querías.

Adrien sacó su celular rápidamente y abrió la cámara frontal, ambos sonrieron y la foto fue tomada. Él no lo podía creer.

—Muchas gracias, Ladybug.

Ella le guiñó el ojo.

—Espero volver a verte —dijo y se levantó —. Eres un chico genial, Adrien.

—Y tú eres maravillosa Ladybug.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

Y antes de irse le dijo: —No olvides cerrar después de salir.

Así fue como desapareció del lugar.

Adrien se dejó caer del sillón al suelo, gritó debido a la emoción. Una vez que se relajó, abrió WhatsApp y envió la imagen a Nino, escribiendo: "Te dije que con una simple foto sería feliz".


	14. Enamoramiento invertido

Para Marinette no era ninguna novedad pasar sus tardes pensando en Adrien. Ya que como todos sabemos, Adrien es el amor de su vida, él chico por el cual se vuelve loca y suelta más de un suspiro.

Antes su habitación demostraba la admiración que sentía por él, debido a que su pared estaba llena de fotografías de él, por todas partes. Pero gracias a un consejo de Alya, decidió sacar todas las fotografías para no tener problemas en un futuro.

Lo que sí se había convertido en una novedad era que actualmente, Ladybug también estaba persiguiendo a Adrien.

Y no, no partió como una excusa para pasar más tiempo con el rubio, para conocerlo o para espiarlo.

Todo sucedió debido a que una chica obsesionada con él joven rubio había terminado akumatizada, entonces, lo atacaba y lo perseguía por todas partes. Ése día, por alguna razón ella debió combatir sin la ayuda de su compañero, Chat Noir.

Pero desde ése día, ambos se hicieron muy unidos.

—Debes tener más cuidado con las admiradoras, algunas pueden ser muy peligrosas —dijo Ladybug una vez todo el drama acabó.

Adrien suspiró.

—Sucede que no le respondí un correo y se volvió loca.

—¿Solo por un correo? —Ladybug alzó una ceja un tanto incrédula.

—No es solo eso, ella vive lejos de aquí, me escribía a diario. Antes le respondía, pero fue tanta su insistencia que me aburrió —confesó Adrien —. Es solo que... hay algunas chicas que no tienen límites.

—Entiendo eso, deben ser agotadoras.

—No tienes idea.

Adrien había corrido tanto que se quedó casi sin aire. Ladybug lo observó con preocupación. Ella era una heroína, poseía la magia de los Miraculous; entonces no se cansaba tan fácilmente. Pero Adrien como un civil, debería estar muerto.

—¿Estás muy cansado?

Él se irguió un poco y un tanto sonrojado negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Ladybug. Estoy bien.

Ella sabía que eso no era cierto, su respiración entrecortada lo delataba.

—No tienes que fingir, no te juzgaré.

Ladybug llevó a Adrien hasta su casa, lo dejó en su habitación. Estaba a punto de irse, pero no lo hizo porque él la detuvo.

—Como agradecimiento te traeré un poco de té, solo espera aquí. Siéntate.

Ladybug estaba más que sonrojada, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Quizás se trataba del sueño de Marinette, pero cumplirlo siendo Ladybug tampoco estaba mal. ¡Seguía siendo increíble!

Cuando Adrien apareció con los dos tés y un plato con distintas galletas, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban.

Lo lindo fue que después de ese día, cada vez que se convertía en Ladybug, de algún modo Adrien la encontraba y la invitaba a su mansión.

Pasaban tardes enteras juntos, conversando, comiendo, jugando. Ya eran grandes amigos.

Lo irónico es que ahora Marinette sentía que de cierto modo, se había enamorado doblemente de Adrien. Porque Marinette desde hace tiempo estaba loquita por el joven rubio, pero ahora, Ladybug también se estaba enamorando más de él.

Amaba todo lo que comenzaba a conocer del chico, ver nuevas facetas de él era algo simplemente asombroso. Todo era genial.


	15. Confianza

Marinette se encontraba sentada en su cama después de la escuela, no le habían dejado ninguna tarea y no tenía sueño. Solo estaba pensando, y sus pensamientos por alguna razón llegaron al día en el que él Guardaespaldas de Adrien había sido akumatizado.

Claro que ése día había pasado toda la tarde con Adrien. Pero fuera de eso, había un detalle que había pasado por alto.

Cuando ella le pidió a Adrien que se soltará y saltará, él lo hizo sin dudar. Él confió en Ladybug ciegamente. ¿Por qué? ¿solo porque se trataba de una heroína? La duda la estaba carcomiendo.

Ella en una situación similar, confiaría ciegamente en Adrien, porque lo conocía y sabía que era él mejor chico de todo el mundo. Eso podía significar que... ¿Adrien conocía a Ladybug?

Las dudas no la dejaban en paz, tenía un sonrojo que no podía salir de su rostro.

Desde hace tiempo tenía como rutina visitar al joven rubio durante las tardes. Normalmente conversaban de cualquier cosa, o se apoyaban según los problemas que tuvieran.

Ella siempre escuchaba a Adrien, él siempre tenía algún problema.

Pero hoy sería su turno de hablar.

—¡Ladybug, hola! —Adrien se levantó del sillón —, llegas en un buen momento. Estaba viendo programas de baile, ven conmigo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación del rubio, muy cerca del otro. Adrien comía galletas con mantequilla, se sentía feliz de ese modo. Sobretodo con la compañía de su amada a su lado.

—Estaba recordando el día en el que tú Guardaespaldas se convirtió en un gigantesco Gorila —ella sacó el tema a relucir, capturando por completo la atención del rubio —. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que saltaras?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡sentí mucha adrenalina en ése momento!

—¿Por qué te expusiste de ese modo?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Por qué saltaste? —repitió —, sé que fui yo quién te lo pidió; pero quisiera saber... ¿por qué tanta confianza en mí?

—Porque eres excepcional —ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato gracias a las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio —. Y he visto tus batallas en vídeo, eres muy inteligente, siempre sabes que hacer. Yo confiaría ciegamente en ti.

—¿En serio confías tanto? A pesar de tener poderes solo soy una chica debajo de está máscara.

Adrien la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No eres una chica cualquiera, eres muy inteligente. En serio. Sin ti y Chat Noir París estaría completamente destruida, ustedes dos son excepcionales.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Adrien.

Después de ello continuaron viendo el programa en silencio, comiendo galletas.

Solo que ahora, Adrien también tenía una duda.

—Ladybug, ¿tú confiarías en mí?

—Por supuesto. Con cada visita me he dado cuenta de lo buen muchacho que eres, confío en ti.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente y no dijo nada, por dentro estaba más que muerto de la felicidad.


	16. Beso de despedida

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido una pelea muy agotadora el día de hoy, porque de algún modo un animalista había sido akumatizado en el zoológico y lo cierto fue que liberó a todos los animales y tenía el poder de controlarlos.

¿Imaginan lo difícil que es luchar contra cientos de animales furiosos? Chat Noir tuvo una fuerte pelea en contra de un león, que estaba deseoso de carne humana. Mientras que Ladybug no podía contra las jirafas, eran demasiadas.

Entre los dos se las arreglaron, pero todo eso había requerido de demasiada energía por parte de ambos.

De todas formas, Ladybug se mantuvo transformada por si ocurría algún otro percance.

Y sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en Adrien, que caminaba con algo de dificultad, parecía agotado.

—¿Estás bien?

Adrien dio un salto hacia atrás al ver a Ladybug frente a él.

—¡Lo siento, no quería asustarte! —se disculpó ella rápidamente —. Es solo que te vi algo mal y quise venir a ver qué sucedía.

—No pasa nada, no me asusté —Adrien sonrió de lado —. Solo escuché que hoy vendría una banda a tocar aquí y vine, pero me encontré con todo eso de los animales libres atacando a todo el mundo.

—¿Te hicieron daño?

—Para nada. Chat Noir me ayudó a ocultarme.

Ladybug sonrió al saber que su amado estaba bien. Aunque no se veía feliz.

—¿Y qué te preocupa? Porque no te ves nada alegre.

—Es solo que perdí la oportunidad de ver a los animales hoy —explicó. Ambos observaron como aún los estaban guardando en sus jaulas.

—Quizás otro día puedas venir y verás a todos los animales que quieras, ¡incluso tomar cientos de fotografías! —ella intentó animarlo.

—Tienes razón, gracias... —pero aún no parecía estar del todo alegre.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Es que sino llego temprano a casa, mi padre me regañará... él no sabe que vine.

—¡Oh, no! ¡no hay nada peor que estar castigado! —Adrien levantó su ceja ante la actitud de su Lady —, ven. Yo te llevó.

Ladybug lo tomó entre sus brazos, él se afirmó como pudo y de ese modo comenzaron a ir en dirección a casa de Adrien con la ayuda del yoyó de Ladybug.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos se separaron y los aretes de Ladybug comenzaron a sonar.

—¡Ladybug, cuidado con tu transformación! —ella tapó sus aretes. Adrien le dio un abrazo y le dijo: —, adiós. Gracias por esto —y besó su mejilla. Era un beso de despedida.

—¡Nada no fue! —se despidió ella tartamudeando.

Cuando ella se fue, él se dejó caer al suelo suspirando. Había hecho algo completamente nuevo y se sentía como un niñito avergonzado.


	17. Adultos

Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraban en una nueva batalla. De algún modo, se sentían algo acorralados. Pues el poder del akuma era bastante fuerte, era distinto y era completamente amenazados.

Resulta que si la espada del akuma te tocaba, podía meterte en un sueño. Pero no se trataba de un sueño, para nada. Te mostraba cómo era tú futuro, y eso era simplemente aterrador.

¿A quién le gustaría conocer su futuro gracias a un akuma?

Chat Noir saltaba intentando esquivar los ataques, pero era muy difícil, ya estaba agotado.

—¡Cuidado, Chat Noir! —escuchó la voz de su Lady.

Intentó saltar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió como algo lo golpeaba, y de pronto todo fue oscuridad, todo fue negro y sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza.

De pronto abrió sus ojos y con lo que vio... no pudo evitar dar un grito.

¡Estaba frente a él! Pero era una versión adulta de sí mismo, todo era muy extraño.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó él Adrien adulto.

—¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! —gritó él más joven.

—¡Silencio, puedes despertar a Emma! —gritó él adulto.

Adrien más viejo tomó a su versión joven de la mano y lo hizo subir por la escalera. Ambos se encerraron en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

—¿Podrías decirme cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó él Adrien mayor.

—Es culpa de un akuma, terminé aquí porque esto es un sueño sobre mí futuro.

Adrien mayor, que a partir de ahora solo le diremos "Agreste" sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya veo, en ése entonces debo haber tenido unos catorce años, ¿no? —Adrien asintió —. ¡Qué tiempos! Cuando aún batallaba con Ladybug.

La boca de Adrien se abrió debido a la impresión.

—¡¿Ya no peleamos con Ladybug?! ¿y Plagg, dónde está?

—Adrien, ahora tengo veinticuatro años. Hawk Moth fue derrotado cuando teníamos dieciséis años —respondió Agreste sentado en un sillón.

Adrien se levantó de un salto.

—¡¿Tanto tiempo nos tardamos?! ¡¿cómo?!

Agreste rió, no recordaba haber sido tan expresivo cuando era joven.

—No es que hayamos tardado demasiado, es que él jugó sus últimas cartas de un modo muy sigiloso.

—¿Y cómo lo derrotamos?

—No puedo decirte eso, sería romper con el espacio tiempo, quizás afectaríamos algo.

Adrien se cruzó de brazos. Prácticamente estaba en el futuro, pero no podía saber nada.

—No pongas esa cara, anda, pregunta lo que quieras y yo responderé.

—¿En algún momento sabremos quién es Ladybug?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y la conozco, o nunca la conocí?

—Ella está demasiado cerca, somos realmente ciegos.

—¿En serio? —Agreste asintió —. ¿Plagg nos dice quién es ella?

—Claro que no, Plagg siempre se preocupa de comer queso y ya.

Adrien analizó bien todo, recordó que Agreste había hablado acerca de una Emma.

—¿Nos casamos con Ladybug? —Agreste asintió, y Adrien tuvo que contenerse para no gritar —, pero... ¡¿cómo?! ¡es un verdadero sueño!

Agreste rió.

—Digamos que la vida es difícil, porque a los dieciocho años nos envían a estudiar a Estados Unidos, tenemos que separarnos de todos, pero a los veintidós años regresamos y cuando nos reencontramos con ella, todo es hermoso.

—¿Por qué me voy?

—No puedo decirte eso, es algo muy fuerte.

Adrien continuó haciendo preguntas y se sintió feliz de saber que tarde o temprano estaría con Ladybug. De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió y vio una cabellera azabache bastante cortita, con una voz tierna que gritaba: "¡papi!" pero, en ese preciso momento... despertó.

—¡Chat Noir! —vio a otra azabache, su amada Lady que se veía muy cansada.

—¡Ladybug!

—¡Estás bien!

Cuando su Lady lo abrazó, se sintió muy feliz. Más ahora que sabía que se casaba con ella.

Con el pasar de las horas, Adrien estaba en su escritorio anotando todo lo ocurrido, aún no podía creer que ya conocía algo de su futuro.

—¡Ladybug! —la saludó apenas la vio entrar. Iba a contarle lo ocurrido, pero recordó que ella no conocía su identidad.

—Te veo muy feliz, ¿qué escribes?

Él quiso decir la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, ella no lo entendería.

—Un cuento.

—Ya veo, ¿y tiene un final feliz?

—El mejor de todos —respondió mirándola fijamente, con admiración y amor.


	18. San Valentín

El día de San Valentín había llegado.

Adrien tenía amargos recuerdos de aquél día porque hace un año atrás por culpa de un akumatizado había tratado muy mal a su amada Lady. Y Plagg no le había permitido olvidarse de aquello, era una constante molestia en ese aspecto.

Y por otro lado, Marinette estaba pensando en que su primer beso había sido dado hace un año atrás gracias a Kim, por su forma de "Cupido Negro". Había besado a Chat Noir.

Se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Adrien, lo cual era tonto porque ellos no eran nada. Al menos aún no.

—Marinette, deberías salir para tomar aire y pensar bien las cosas —le aconsejaba Tikki viéndola con pesar.

—Es San Valentín, me gustaría estar con Adrien en vez de sufrir aquí o pensar en lo que ocurrió hace un año. ¡Ser adolescente es tan difícil! —se lamentó dejándose caer en el suelo de la habitación.

Tikki evitó reír de lo dramática que era su portadora. Pero tuvo una idea.

—Quizás podrías convertirte en Ladybug y patrullar por las calles de París. Sería buena idea que alguien vigile que no haya akumatizados por corazones rotos.

Marinette sonrió en agradecimiento. Sabía que su kwami solo estaba intentando ayudarla, como siempre. Ambas eran muy buenas amigas. Se comprendían bien.

—Esa es una muy buena idea, Tikki.

—¡Solo di las palabras!

Cuando Marinette se convirtió en Ladybug salió por la azotea de su casa y con la ayuda de su yoyo llegó al parque. Vio a muchas parejas felices, dándose regalos, comiendo chocolate o compartiendo de un helado.

Ella sintió algo en el estómago, ya que lo que más esperaba era poder ver a Adrien. Pero no podía, porque aún era muy tímida como para acercarse. Además, no eran novios, solo eran amigos.

Siguió con su trayecto, pero al estar cerca del puente de los candados se encontró exactamente con Adrien. Él estaba sentado en una banca, completamente solo y cabizbajo.

¿Y si lo akumatizan?

Ella sintió miedo, así que siguiendo sus impulsos se acercó a él.

—Adrien, ¿estás bien? —preguntó estando frente al rubio.

Él la observó con sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Ladybug? ¿sucede algo? —Adrien parecía confundido, alarmado.

—Es el día de San Valentín, el día en el que más corazones rotos se encuentran. Por eso estoy patrullando, intentando evitar akumatizaciones.

Adrien al escuchar eso se sintió un poco tonto. Mientras su Lady cumplía con su deber, él se lamentaba por algo que había sucedido hace un año atrás.

Quizás debió haber pensado mejor las cosas y haberse transformado, así hubiera pasado toda una tarde con su Lady incluso sin darse cuenta. ¡Qué torpe era!

Luego una duda llegó a su mente.

—¿Y tú no tienes a alguien con quien pasar éste día? —preguntó. Su lado Chat Noir se sintió feliz ante aquella posibilidad.

Ladybug suspiró y luego se sentó a su lado, aún algo cohibida. Adrien sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

—Hay alguien, pero aún no somos personas tan cercanas. Sería muy tonto pasar San Valentín con él —respondió ella.

Adrien frunció un poco el ceño.

—El amor a veces puede ser tan molesto. Ése chico debería darse la oportunidad de acercarse a ti, después de todo, estoy seguro de que con o sin la máscara eres una chica asombrosa.

Ella sonrió de lado, parecía algo sonrojada aunque con tanto rojo debido al disfraz, no se podría distinguir bien.

—Gracias, Adrien —él le sonrió —. ¿Y tú por que estás aquí? Debes tener cientos de invitaciones, ¿no?

Adrien rió un poco, se sentía bien saber que su Lady sabía de él y su trabajo como modelo, además de las fans y todo eso.

—Digamos que el año pasado para estás fechas trate muy mal a alguien, y no he podido dejar de pensar en eso.

El rostro de Ladybug solo fue capaz de demostrar sorpresa. ¿Adrien tratando mal a una chica? Eso era algo que ella no podía imaginar, él era alguien muy bueno. Quizás... fue culpa de un mal día o algo parecido. Adrien jamás haría eso a propósito.

—¿Y te disculpaste?

—Sí, pero...

—Si esa chica realmente te aprecia, ya lo habrá olvidado, Adrien. No todas las chicas somos rencorosas.

Un silencio se formó, pero no fue uno incómodo. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de estar juntos y de pasar un tiempo al lado de la peraona amada.

Adrien tuvo una idea. Podría ser rechazado, o cabía la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa un rato? Ambos estamos solos, ¿por qué no hacer algo juntos? Tengo bastante chocolate para compartir.

Ella dio un saltó en la banca y movió sus manos de distintas formas. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Adrien también se levantó, sonrojado a más no poder.

—¿Qué dices? —su bella voz la tranquilizó. Solo fue capaz de mirar sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Me encantaría, gracias.

Y así fue como el día desolado de ambos cambió, convirtiéndose en un día alegre, porque a pesar de todo... estarían con la persona amada.


	19. Confesión

Últimamente Adrien había pasado mucho tiempo con su Lady. Porque las circunstancias sin querer los juntaban.

Él también se aprovechaba un poco de sus poderes como Chat Noir. De hecho, había encontrado un método para encontrarse con su amada azabache, quisiera o no. Solo se destransformaba al finalizar una batalla, y ahí la encontraba.

Ella se alejaba un momento, recargada a su kwami y después volvía para llevarlo a su casa.

Quizás era un abuso de sus poderes, pero aún así, no podía evitar hacerlo. Estaba encantado con esa chica.

Se había convertido en una costumbre ya que la heroína fuera a su habitación en las noches. Ellos conversaban de sus problemas, de su vida o de cualquier cosa. Comían algo, y después ella se iba.

Él no podía evitar pensar en Peter Pan. Por alguna razón, que un ser tan maravilloso como Ladybug lo visitará, lo hacía sentir él chico más afortunado de todo el mundo.

Por eso quería confesar sus sentimientos, quería saber si era correspondido o no.

—Esta noche lo haré, Plagg. Le diré que la amo.

Plagg se sobresalto un poco.

—¿Sabes lo extraño que será eso? Es una heroína, debes entender que tiene a miles de chicos tras ella, como él escultor.

No era que a Plagg le interesaban los problemas románticos de su portador, simplemente conocía la regla de que las identidades debían mantenerse en secreto.

Además, sentía aprecio por su torpe portador. No quería que resultará herido.

—Pero a Theo no lo conoce tanto como a mí, he tenido la fortuna de pasar tiempo con ella éste tiempo —la sonrisa en el rostro del chico era imborrable.

—Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

—Lo sé.

Adrien preparó todo en su habitación. Frente al sillón colocó un enorme pastel de chocolate que Nathalie le ayudó a comprar. Trajo vasos de té y ya sentía que todo estaba listo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar la llegada de su amada.

Ella llegó exactamente a las once de la noche. Radiante, hermosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adrien... —detuvo sus palabras al ver todo lo que había —, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Solo ven y disfruta.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron juntos, no hubo silencio, hablaron de cómo estuvo su día.

Adrien en un momento accionó su radio y colocó música lenta, música ambiental.

—Ladybug, yo quería decirte que te consideró una persona completamente increíble. Eres fuerte, valiente y muy bella.

Ella sonrió de lado, solo que aún no entendía bien lo qué sucedía.

—Adrien, sabes que te aprecio mucho.

Él sonrió. Se sintió motivado a continuar.

Se levantó y se acercó más a ella, estando frente a frente aún sentados.

—Me gustas, Ladybug.

Ella se levantó debido a la sorpresa y retrocedió un poco, quería llorar.

—He podido conocerte y pasar más tiempo contigo, es por eso que sé que eres maravillosa. No soy un simple fan que cree estar enamorado. Soy un chico que te conoce y que realmente te ama.

Ladybug no pudo evitar llorar.

Debería estar llorando de felicidad, porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero no, no era de ése modo. ¡Adrien amaba a Ladybug!

Él conocía a ambas identidades, y aún así prefería a su parte heroíca. No a su yo real.

Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma.

De pronto unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron, ella se separó casi al instante.

—Di algo... —suplicó él.

—Estoy muy alagada, pero no puedo decir nada. La verdad es que esto me toma por completa sorpresa, y creo que tú no me conoces...

—¡Claro que te conozco! Hemos hablado, reído, nos hemos apoyado...

—Todo eso ha sido con Ladybug, no con mi yo real. Te aseguró que bajó la máscara soy una persona completamente diferente.

—Eso no importa, yo te amaría de todas formas.

—No puedes amar a alguien que no conoces.

Ella se acercó con decisión a la ventana, dispuesta a irse.

Pero tenía que evitar que una persona tan pura como él fuese akumatizado.

—Gracias por esto, y perdón por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos de ése modo. Pero, te diré que bajo la máscara tú me conoces. Solo aprende a abrir los ojos y date cuenta de quién soy, quizás te sorprendas.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue.

Adrien no lloraba, porque analizando las palabras... ella en ningún momento lo rechazó. Al contrario, incluso le dio una pista sobre quién era.

—Chico, lo siento mucho. Te dije que podría salir mal... —apareció Plagg.

—¿Salir mal? Plagg, ella en ningún momento me rechazó —él kwami se quedó boquiabierto —. Siento que ella quiere que la encuentre, que la busqué y quizás de ese modo, sí me acepté.

Plagg simplemente fue por camembert. No tenía ganas de hablar con su portador ahora, porque no le interesaban los problemas románticos.

Por lo menos Adrien no sería akumatizado y eso lo tranquilizaba.


	20. Admirador secreto

Después de que Adrien comenzará a pasar más tiempo con Ladybug, él tenía la leve sospecha de que su Lady era una chica que él veía a diario, una chica que él conocía bastante bien.

Estaba seguro de que su amada Lady, era nada más ni nada menos que Marinette.

¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Simplemente abrió sus ojos, se fijó en las similitudes existentes entre ambas chicas. Partiendo por el lado físico, ya que eran las únicas chicas que tenían el cabello azabache y que lo usaban atado en dos coletas.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que planeas? —Plagg estaba acostado en la almohada de su portador, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos cuidadosamente.

—Estoy seguro de que es ella, Plagg. El parecido físico, la personalidad. Siento que todo encaja perfectamente —respondió Adrien decidido.

Plagg comió un camembert de un bocado.

—¿Y sino es ella y tú le estás enviando cartitas? ¿no crees que eso pueda sorprenderla un poco? ¿o asustarla?

—Tengo todo planeado, confía en mí.

Al día siguiente, cuando Marinette abrió su casillero encontró una nota.

Lo extraño era que la nota no estaba escrita, tenía letras pegadas por toda la nota. Significaba que la persona no quería ser descubierta.

—¿Una nota? —la voz de Tikki la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Antes de decir algo la leyó.

"Estoy seguro de que tú eres Ladybug. Y si mi corazonada es cierta, solo quiero decirte que eres una chica asombrosa. Eres como un sueño, tienes muchas cualidades buenas. Eres única, te admiro mucho.

Y no tengas miedo, no te delataré. Al contrario, soy un gran admirador tuyo".

Eso decía la nota.

—¡Alguien sabe tú identidad! —chilló Tikki —, ¡esto no puede ser cierto!

Tikki parecía estar muy preocupada, muy asustada. Pero Marinette no.

—Tikki, es solo un admirador secreto —respondió la azabache sonriente —. Mira la nota, se tomó el tiempo de recortar cada una de las letras. ¿Quién se tomaría todo ese esfuerzo en vano?

—¿Y si quizás se trata de un súper villano?

—No debemos ser tan paranoicas.

Las notas llegaban todos los días, solo que ahora también venían con regalos. Como: chocolate, osos de peluche o gomitas.

Marinette estaba dichosa, se sentía realmente alegre de tener un admirador secreto.

Una noche, estaba transformada en Ladybug y notó que en la habitación de Adrien había muchas revistas tiradas por el suelo.

—¡Eres tú! —gritó sin darse cuenta.

Adrien solo la observó, sin decir nada.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se había delatado sola.

—¿Soy yo qué, Ladybug? —él fue astuto.

Ella retrocedió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada. Debí confundirme —ya se imaginaba el regaño que Tikki le daría después de ese momento.

Antes de poder irse, Adrien la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Sí, yo soy tú admirador secreto, Marinette —se delató Adrien.

En ese momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo sus miradas. Los ojos de la azabache demostraban inseguridad, miedo. Y los del rubio la más pura determinación.


	21. Combinados

Ladybug seguía inmóvil en la habitación de Adrien. Aún no podía creer que después de todo, Adrien la reconociera. Quizás en el fondo todo era su culpa, por haberle pedido que la busqué, que la encuentre.

—No puedo creer lo cerca que estuviste todo este tiempo, y lo distante que te sentía —la voz de Adrien la hizo darse la vuelta.

Él la estaba viendo con ojos de admiración, y ella solo pudo pensar en una palabra: decepción. Seguramente intentaba esconder la decepción que sentía.

—¿Cómo me descubriste? —optó por preguntar.

Adrien sonrió y soltó el agarre que mantenía en la muñeca de la heroína. Ladybug se dejó caer al suelo, sentía que habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día. Adrien se sentó frente a ella.

—La verdad es que me centre en el parecido físico, el cabello, el peinado. Pero también noté las similitudes en el comportamiento de ambas. Siendo Marinette sigues siendo justiciera, valiente y buena —respondió Adrien.

—¿Valiente y buena? Querrás decir torpe y sin gracia.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Con o sin disfraz eres igual de valiente, eres única.

Adrien sintió el impulso de tomar la mano de su amada, pero se contuvo.

—Ladybug y Marinette son distintas. Ladybug tiene la responsabilidad de ser una heroína, Marinette es todo lo contrario, una chica torpe —explicó ella. Adrien no estaba de acuerdo, para él ambas eran geniales —. Agradezco las notas y lo que hiciste, pero creo que necesito tomar aire.

Ladybug se levantó rápidamente y con la ayuda de su yoyo salió de la habitación del muchacho. Solo quería llegar a casa y pensar en lo ocurrido, no se sentía del todo bien.

Adrien se recosto en su cama y pensó en lo sucedido.

—Esa chica tiene un serio problema de confianza —opinó Plagg.

—O simplemente tiene una mala opinión sobre ella misma. Solo necesita que alguien la ayude a sentirse mejor.

—¿Y tú tienes un plan?

—No deberías preguntar lo obvio.

Adrien comenzó a escribir un montón de notas, también compró un peluche de un perrito que tenía un corazón entre sus patitas.

Mañana llevaría todo eso al colegio, junto a un nuevo conjunto. Iría vestido con un pantalón ajustado negro, y en la parte de arriba, una camisa roja.

—¿Por qué quieres cambiar de estilo? Los adolescentes me hacen sentir enfermo con todos sus cambios.

Plagg trago todo un camembert. Adrien rodó sus ojos.

—A mí me hace enfermar el olor del camembert, pero nunca digo nada.

—¡No te metas con mi precioso! —Plagg abrazó su queso y floto lo más lejos posible del rubio.

Marinette llegó al colegio y recibió un mensaje en donde Adrien le pedía que se vieran en la biblioteca.

Ella subió, aunque no muy convencida. Aún no se sentía del todo bien con que Adrien conociera su secreto, era raro.

—Adrien, si...

Detuvo sus palabras al ver que la mesa de la biblioteca se encontraba llena de tarjetas.

"Eres fuerte", "Eres valiente", "eres hermosa", "eres única", "no importa si eres una u otra, para mí eres la mejor".

—Entiendo que sientas algo de inseguridad hacia tú persona. Pero debes saber que tú torpeza es adorable, es parte de la esencia de Marinette —le dijo Adrien, acercándose —. Y la seguridad y valentía son parte de Ladybug. Pero Marinette también las posee.

Marinette se sintió emocionada, estaba segura de que iba a llorar, pero intentó controlarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Y te traje este perrito, no es la gran cosa, pero él quiere que seas feliz.

La azabache recibió al peluche y le dio un abrazo. Adrien sonrió ante la tierna escena.

—¿Y esa ropa? ¿intentas parecerte a Ladybug? —bromeó ella.

—Sería un Lord en ese caso. Pero no. Sentí que podríamos combinar, para darte un poco de confianza.

—Pero en éste momento no soy Ladybug.

Adrien la tomó por los hombros, acercándose un poco más a ella.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Con o sin la máscara, siempre serás Ladybug. Para mí, estar vestido así realmente combina contigo.


	22. Rescate

No era una novedad que Adrien fuese acosdado por algunas fanáticas locas.

Muchas de ellas aseguraban que algún día se casarían con el joven modelo, y claro, cualquiera podría soñar. No era nada del otro mundo después de todo, ¿o no?

El problema era para las que se lo tomaban en serio. Una chica estaba muy triste porque había apostado que si le enviaba un correo electrónico a Adrien Agreste, él le respondería de inmediato.

Por lo que la noche anterior le había enviado un correo bastante animada. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al revisar su correo la siguiente tarde en el colegio, y no encontrar ninguna respuesta.

—¡Te dije que era una tontería! Él jamás le respondería a una chica cualquiera.

—Hay que tener los pies en la tierra, ilusionarse es tan tonto.

Se sintió tan triste, tan decepcionada.

Ella veía a Adrien como a un modelo a seguir, como un buen ejemplo, como alguien que valía la pena. Pero se equivocó. No era tan angélical, no se preocupaba tanto por sus fanáticas como aparentaba.

Apariencias. El mundo de los famosos siempre era tan falso, tan malo. ¡Todo se trataba de apariencias!

Así fue como fue akumatizada.

Su poder era quitarle los sentimientos a las personas, todos quedaban sin ninguna clase de sentimiento. Pensaba que era mejor no poder sentir nada, ni amor, ni tristeza, ni nada.

Aunque su plan era encontrar a Adrien para poder vengarse de él, directamente. Necesitaba darle una dosis de su medicina.

Cuando lo encontró en el parque, sonrió.

—¡Hasta que te encuentro!

Él trató de correr, pero lo tocó por el hombro.

—No creas que te irás tan rápido, esto recién empieza.

Cuando le iba a disparar con su arma, Ladybug apareció, la alejó con ayuda de su yoyo.

Adrien sonrió maravillado, ella siempre llegaba a tiempo.

—¡No le harás nada a éste chico!

—Tienes razón. Primero me divertiré contigo, y después me vengaré.

—¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Ambas chicas comenzaron una pelea. Adrien observaba atento, quería correr y transformarse, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a Ladybug. Estaba un poco contrariado ante la situación, no sabía como actuar.

Ladybug casi le quitaba su arma con ayuda de su yoyo. Pero no contó con que la villana tiraría de la cuerda del yoyo e hiciera que ella quedara bajo sus pies.

Intentó levantarse, pero la villana la tomó por los brazos. Quería defenderse, pero tampoco podía darle una patada.

Escuchó su potente risa.

—¡Qué fácil fue atraparte, bicho! ¡ahora sabrás lo que es no sentir! —volvió a reír, solo que está vez apuntaba a Ladybug, lista para disparar.

Luego todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Adrien había empujado a la villana, derribándola y quedando sobre ella. Ella lo observó, y se notó como se sonrojó de inmediato, parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo aquello.

Él rubio vio a su Lady y le lanzó el arma. Ella la rompió y purificó al akuma.

Cuando la niña volvió a la normalidad, gritó, saltó, besó en la mejilla a Adrien y estuvo muy feliz.

—¡Yo te amo! —exclamó.

Adrien rió nerviosamente, nunca le habían dicho eso en la cara.

—Me alegra que seas mi fan —respondió un tanto incómodo.

Ella gritó y se tomó una foto con él. Le contó el problema que había tenido, y Adrien comprendió un poco.

—No todo en la vida es el Internet. Si algún famoso se tarda en responder, no es porque no quiera hacerlo, simplemente está haciendo otra cosa.

Cuando la niña finalmente se fue, apreció la tierna risa de su Lady adornando su hermoso rostro.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Adrien Agreste. Me salvaste hoy —ella le guiñó el ojo —. Ten más cuidado con tus pequeñas fans —rió, él también rió un poco —. Nos vemos, mi transformación ya casi acaba.


	23. Pareja famosa y poderosa

Ladybug se encontraba en la habitación de Adrien.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a visitarlo, que aunque ahora él supiese que ella era Ladybug, aún la visitaba bajo el disfraz de heroína. Era una costumbre para ambos.

Estaban sentados viendo televisión mientras comían algunas galletas que ella había llevado.

Veían un programa de espectáculos, en el que curiosamente estaban hablando de parejas famosas, relevantes de la televisión.

El primer lugar lo ocupaban los padres de Adrien.

—Tú madre es preciosa —comentó Ladybug.

Adrien sonrió, aunque la sonrisa también demostraba algo de tristeza.

—Lo sé, ella era linda y buena en lo que hacia. Cuando era más pequeño, a veces me llevaba a los sets de televisión, era genial —sonrió Adrien.

—¿En serio? ¿actuó en series también?

—Actuó en la película que vimos el otro día. También salió en tres series, y una vez tuvo el papel protagónico en una serie, aunque nunca la vi.

Ladybug asintió.

—Era una mujer dedicada en ése caso.

—Bastante. Sucede que le gustaba actuar, cuando algo te gusta mucho, lo haces con amor.

Ella asintió.

Luego, vieron como aparecían la madre y él padre de Chloé.

—André me parece un hombre poderoso, pero no me gusta que cumpla todos los caprichos de Chloé.

—Creo que lo hace porque muy en el fondo, tiene miedo de que Chloé se vaya. Técnicamente es lo único que tiene.

Ladybug analizó un poco esas palabras.

—¿Por qué Chloé se iría?

Adrien sonrió de lado.

—Su padre es el Alcalde, ese es un gran puesto. Pero... su madre es una Reina, ya sabes todo lo que eso significa.

—¿Una Reina? —preguntó Ladybug impresionada.

—Sí. Pero no es una persona muy buena que digamos, ella nunca quiso ser madre, entonces... no es muy unida a Chloé. No como André, que adora a su niña.

Ladybug sintió lástima por la rubia, y quizás entendía un poco porque era así de presumida.

Después de todo, nadie decide la vida que le tocará, es cosa de vivir y tomar buenas decisiones.

—Mira, la tercera pareja son tus padres —la voz de Adrien la trajo de regresó a la realidad —. Me encanta la relación que tienen, es tan bella.

Ladybug sonrió.

—Fue amor a primera vista, desde que se conocieron se amaron. Aunque al principio papá era muy tímido, mamá fue la que dio los primeros pasos —ella rió.

—¿En serio? Siempre creí que el Señor Tom era un hombre valiente.

—No. En su juventud era tímido, miedoso, retraído. Mi mamá fue la que declaró su amor.

Adrien quedó impresionado con esa información, no lo sabía en lo absoluto.

Para él lo normal era que fuese él chico quien diera ese paso. Después de todo, su padre le decía que eso era lo correcto, así que creció con aquella ideología.

—Y en la votación de Twitter con el hastash: #QuéParejaLesGustaríaSeForme ha ganado el Ladynoir —anunció Nadja.

Ambos se sonrojaron terriblemente.

—Vaya... seríamos una pareja famosa —comentó algo incómoda Ladybug.

—Famosa y poderosa —completó Adrien.

Ambos rozaron sus manos sin querer al intentar sacar al mismo tiempo una galleta.

Luego, Adrien se sintió un poco incómodo, tenía una duda.

—Pero... ¿seríamos una pareja si tú y yo saliéramos?

—¿Qué? Claro que seríamos una pareja —respondió ella incómoda, sin entender bien.

—¿Pero una sola pareja? —repitió él.

—¿A qué te refieres? No estoy entendiendo.

—Es que... analiza esto: somos Marinette y Adrien. Pero también, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Sí, y seguimos siendo las mismas personas.

—Exacto. Pero escucha esto: Adrien puede salir con Marinette. Pero Marinette puede salir con Chat Noir. O Ladybug puede salir con Adrien. O sino, Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Marinette sintió un leve dolor de cabeza. Adrien sentía el corazón acelerado.

—Intentó decir que aunque seamos una misma persona, tenemos distintas personalidades, entonces... es algo complejo.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me diste dolor de cabeza.

—Nuestras vidas son complicadas. Pero...

—No sigas con eso de las identidades, por favor...

Él quería seguir, necesitaba una respuesta.

 **¿Se imaginan a Ladybug y Adrien pasando el rato viendo televisión? Se me hizo tan tierna la idea. Y bueno, eso de que Adrien se confunda con todos los shipps que existen, me pareció una idea bastante graciosa, jaja XD**


	24. Necesito transformarme en Chat Noir

Una situación realmente impensable se le había presentado a nuestros héroes.

Todo había comenzado con Alya, que había obtenido una aparición en un canal de televisión. Según tenía entendido, iba a ser entrevistada por Nadja. Pero al mismo tiempo, Alya llevaría a dos invitados.

Ella decidió llevar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

Eso sonaba bien, sonaba normal. Pero... tenían el inconveniente de que también sus formas civiles habían sido invitadas, para darle apoyo a Alya.

Marinette había dicho que no podía ir, porque tenía que cuidar a Manon. Cosa que era cierta, pero la había dejado a cargo de sus padres, diciéndoles que tenía que terminar una tarea junto a Juleka.

El problema era que Adrien estaba ahí, y no sabía cómo arreglárselas.

—¿No conseguiste nada convincente? —preguntó Ladybug en un susurró.

—No. ¿Qué querías que dijera? Papá no me dio permiso de venir —respondió en otro susurro.

Ladybug comenzó a toser de modo falso, llamando la atención de Alya, también la de Nadja.

—¿Todo bien, Ladybug? —preguntó Nadja.

—La verdad es que tengo algo de sed, me gustaría ir al camerino a tomar agua, por favor.

—Claro, ve.

Ladybug fue, Adrien la siguió diciendo que iría para verificar que no sucediera nada en el camino, así estaba más que asegurado que Ladybug estaría ahí.

Una vez en el camerino, Ladybug se posicionó frente al rubio.

—Tienes que irte de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —preguntó Adrien confundido.

—Porque si Gabriel se da cuenta de que estás aquí, estarás en serios problemas.

—¿Sabes algo? Vale la pena meterse en problemas por amigos.

—¿Y cómo le explicaras que estás aquí? Si te ve en televisión, podría sospechar.

Adrien se quedó callado, Ladybug tenía razón.

Iba a hablar, iba a acercarse a ella, pero pisó algo en el suelo y se tropezó. De modo torpe, ambos adolescentes cayeron en el sillón. Adrien estaba encima de su amada.

Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron, ambos estaban en una increíble cercanía, aquello se sentía más que bien, era único.

Ambos estaban más que ruborizados. Ninguno de ellos se movían.

—¡Cinco minutos para salir, Chat Noir!

La voz de una encargada lo hizo sobresaltarse, solo que no fue capaz de levantarse.

—Necesito transformarme en Chat Noir, pero no te vas de aquí —dijo en tono seductor.

Él se fue. Ella se quedó en el sillón, parpadeó varias veces confundida y cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido, solo fue capaz de decir entre dientes:

—¡Gato tonto! —y aunque pueda parecer una loca, estaba segura de que escuchó una risa lejana. Lo que la hizo enojar un poco más.


	25. Noche de descanso

La semana había estado muy ajetreada para los héroes de París. Cada día habían tenido una pelea diferente, realmente... Hawk Moth los tenía muy cansados. Considerando que también debían ir al colegio, hacer tareas y otras cosas.

Ambos adolescentes ya estaban más que exhaustos.

Aquél Domingo habían combatido contra un akuma que tenía la habilidad de quitar el habla a las personas. Ladybug casi había sido afectada debido a lo agotada que se encontraba la joven heroína.

—¡Esa sí que fue una batalla! —comentó Adrien, puesto que la transformación ya había terminado.

—¿Una batalla? Hemos estado peleando durante toda la semana —respondió Ladybug.

—¿Cansada, My Lady?

La heroína asintió.

—¿Plagg, podrías transformarme una vez más?

—¿Tienes queso?

—Sabes que sí.

Plagg comió tres camemberts en menos de cinco minutos. En eso, la transformación de Ladybug se terminó. Ahora Chat Noir tenía entre sus brazos a Marinette.

—Vamos a casa, Princesa —susurró en el oído de la chica.

—¿Soy tú Lady o tú Princesa? —preguntó sonriendo de modo coqueto.

—Eres la chica de mis sueños, todo lo que tú quieras ser.

Chat Noir llevó a su amada hasta su casa, donde la recostó en su cama y besó su frente con ternura.

El día Sábado, Adrien tuvo una idea.

Esa noche estaban combatiendo contra un chico que tenía el poder de hacer dormir a todos los Parisinos, porque quería encontrar a una chica en particular.

Podría considerarse fácil el hecho de tener que despertar a alguien, pero no era de ese modo: aquél que se dormía, no podía despertar hasta que el chico lo decidiera.

—Ladybug, quiero que tengas un día de descanso. Yo haré todo, quédate aquí —le dijo Chat Noir a Marinette, puesto que aún no se transformaba.

—Pero me necesitas, tengo que purificar el akuma.

—No importa, yo haré todo y después tú haces eso. Confía en mí.

Chat Noir se fue, llegó con el akumatizado y comenzaron a pelear.

Estaba concentrado en pelear del mejor modo posible, sin ser torpe.

Pero al sentirse acorralado, no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el bastón. Y, cayó en un profundo sueño.

—¡Éste gato! —se quejó Ladybug.

Luego de una batalla aún más cansadora que otras (porque ahora se encontraba sola), consiguió ganar después de muchísimas horas de batalla. Ni siquiera necesitó el Lucky Charm. Solo su astucia.

Cuando Chat Noir despertó, encontró a Ladybug durmiendo en el pasto del parque. Sonrió ante aquello, pero se sintió todo un torpe.

—Creo que le debo un favor.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su casa.

Una vez en su habitación, acostó a la joven heroína en su cama, la arropó y besó su frente.

Deshizo la transformación.

—¡Duraste mucho en batalla, chico! —se burló Plagg.

—¡Silencio! Por lo menos ahora sí tendrá su noche de descanso.


	26. Cita en el techo

Durante el día escolar, Adrien había tenido ganas de hablar con Marinette. Ahora que sabía que ella era Ladybug, sentía más deseos que nunca de conocerla cada vez más, de acercarse a ella y no separarse jamás.

Pero tampoco podía acercarse tan repentinamente, porque no quería tener problemas con ella o quizás levantar sospechas. Por mucho que quisiera pasar toda una tarde con ella, debía tomar medidas, debía ser cuidadoso. Y tenía una idea.

Por lo que le escribió una nota.

"En el atardecer, por favor ven a está dirección..." —escribió y adjuntó una dirección también.

Había planeado algo especial. Algo genial para pasar el tiempo con su Lady. Estaba seguro de que iría como Ladybug.

—¿Me podrías dar un sándwich de queso? —preguntó Plagg que observaba todo lo que su portador estaba haciendo.

—No haré emparedados de queso camembert, ¡es asqueroso! Necesito que esto sea perfecto, Plagg.

—Me gusta todo tipo de queso, ¡dame uno o meteré un calcetín en la canasta! —amenazó.

—¡No! —Adrien a regañadientes le dio uno de los emparedados a su kwami y luego prosiguió con los preparativos —, ¡te dije que todo debe salir perfecto!

Una vez que tuvo todo preparado, se convirtió en Chat Noir y fue al lugar que tenía en mente. Entonces, simplemente subió al techo y disfrutó de la vista que le regalaba la naturaleza, y el hermoso lago que tenía ahí.

Luego deshizo la transformación y sentado en el techo esperó a su Lady.

—Es un lugar bastante tranquilizante —comentó Plagg.

—Lo sé, por eso me gusta tanto. Ella y yo nos merecemos un descanso.

Luego de unos quince minutos, Ladybug apareció. Se sentó y antes de decir algo, apreció el hermoso lago que tenía en frente.

—¡Esto es maravilloso! —exclamó sorprendida.

—No es todo, toma.

Adrien le extendió un sándwich. Era pan con palta y un poco de mayonesa, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su Lady.

Ella observó el mantel colocado en el techo, y la canasta que él tenía a su lado. ¿Acaso era una cita?

—Gracias —respondió recibiendo el sándwich —. ¿Acaso esto es una cita? —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al formular aquella pregunta.

—Es una cita en el techo —respondió sonriente.

—¿Cita en el techo? ¡eso no es normal! —rió un poco, él se unió a las risas.

—Nosotros no somos normales, My Lady.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Mejor comencemos a comer, para después nadar un rato.

Y así fue como la cita en el techo comenzó.


	27. Secuestro consentido

Durante la jornada escolar, Marinette se dio cuenta de lo triste que se notaba Adrien. Su mirada estaba ida, su apariencia estaba apagada, se encontraba bastante encorvado y no parecía tener ganas de nada.

Había ignorado a todos sus amigos, lo que llamó la atención de todos fue que incluso ignoró a Nino, su mejor amigo.

Marinette intentó hablar con él en la biblioteca, pero cuando él muchacho la vio, simplemente salió del lugar. Él quería estar solo, algo lo molestaba.

—No te sientas mal, Marinette. Son cosas que pasan, todos en ocasiones deseamos estar solos —intentaba darle ánimos Tikki.

—Lo sé. Es solo que no me gusta verlo así, me duele —confesó la azabache.

—¿Por qué no buscas el modo de sorprenderlo? Siempre has sido buena animando a los demás.

Ella siguió pensando en Adrien durante el resto de la tarde. Luego pensó en las habilidades especiales que tenía cuando era Ladybug, y que Adrien siempre le comentó lo mucho que le gustaría viajar a Japón.

—¿Podemos usar habilidades especiales sin la necesidad de estar en una batalla? —preguntó al estar en la comodidad de su habitación.

Tikki la observó sonriente.

—Eres Ladybug, se supone que sabes lo que haces.

—Perfecto —Marinette sonrió.

Aparte de las habilidades especiales con las que contaban los kwamis, el Maestro Fu le había explicado que los portadores también contaban con ciertas habilidades.

Una de ellas era poder viajar a otros lugares. Esa habilidad era por si en alguna ocasión se presentaba una batalla importante en otro lugar, así podrían llegar de modo rápido.

Era eficaz.

Una vez transformada se fue a la habitación de Adrien, llevó la galleta de color morado en su bolso.

—Ladybug... —Adrien no parecía feliz de verla. Cosa que dolió un poco.

—Adrien, te he notado extraño hoy y quería llevarte a...

—¡Eso es! ¡salgamos! No quiero estar aquí hoy —su voz demostraba desesperación, deseo.

Ladybug lo observó con tristeza.

—¿Qué tienes...? —pidió saber.

—Por ahora no quiero hablar del tema. Pero tengo entradas para un evento especial, podemos ir juntos.

Esos eran otros planes, pero estaba bien, era una buena idea después de todo. Despejar la mente de Adrien en un evento.

—Espera aquí, volveré rápido. Pero no te quites la transformación.

Adrien se fue al baño corriendo y la heroína se sentó en la cama.

Esperó a Adrien pacientemente.

—Te llevará a una convención de anime —dijo la voz de Plagg.

—¿Sí? —ella no sonaba muy feliz, no le gustaban tanto esos eventos. De hecho, nunca había ido a algo relacionado al anime.

—Su padre no quería que fuera, incluso le pidió que no usará disfraz.

—Ya veo...

Comenzaba a entender un poco el molestar que sentía Adrien. No era lindo cuando las cosas no salían como uno quería.

—Listo —Adrien apareció y llevaba puesta la ropa de Ash.

Adrien estaba haciendo cosplay.

Un momento...

—¿Iremos como Ladybug y Ash? —preguntó algo confundida —, ellos ni siquiera se parecen. No se conocen.

—Esa es la magia de los cosplay, puede unir a distintos personajes, a distintos universos —respondió Adrien.

Ella no se sentía muy feliz, pero no diría nada. Le daría una oportunidad al evento solo por Adrien, porque sentía la necesidad de alegrarlo de alguna manera.

Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y tomó a su Lady entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Hoy serás secuestrada, mi querida Lady —dijo con tono coqueto.

Ladybug rió de modo tierno. Amaba el lado seductor de su gatito.

—Es un secuestro consentido, porque estoy de acuerdo.

—Eso solo hace que esto sea aún más mágico y especial, Bogaboo —le guiño el ojo y la agarró firmemente para saltar por la ventana. ¡Hora de ir a la Convención


	28. La caída

A veces suceden cosas inesperadas en la vida. Cosas que son tan inusuales que no podemos prevenir, porque suceden de un modo demasiado rápido.

Eso fue lo que le pasó a Adrien. En la clase de Gimnasia estaban jugando a los Quemados, y al intentar esquivar un balón, tuvo la mala suerte de haberse tropezado con Nathaniel (que se escondía de la pelota). Al caer de un mal modo, tuvo la mala suerte de fracturar su tobillo. Por lo que ahora tenía un esguince. Y según el doctor, por lo menos necesitaba una semana de reposo absoluto.

—¡Eres Chat Noir y tienes un accidente con algo tan tonto! —se reía Plagg de su portador.

Adrien solo refunfuño por lo bajo, no tenía ganas de discutir con su kwami. Plagg siempre era sarcástico y pesado. Hoy solo quería dormir.

—¿Las pastillas te tienen cansado?

—Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Creo que estoy algo cansado.

—¿Cómo no? Si apenas viste la aguja te pusiste a gritar como una niña —Plagg empezó a reír de inmediato al recordar aquél momento.

Adrien había escuchado que él doctor había recomendado infiltrar a Adrien al siguiente día, porque así no sentiría tanto dolor al siguiente día. Era por su bien.

—¡No había una aguja! —respondió molesto.

—¡Eso lo hace más gracioso! —Plagg explotó en carcajadas.

Adrien estaba a punto de lanzarle una almohada. De hecho, eso hizo. Pero la almohada cayó en el rostro de otra persona.

—¡Qué bonito modo de recibirme! —la voz de Ladybug se hizo presente. Ella alcanzó a retener la almohada entre sus manos.

Adrien se sonrojó porque sintió una gran vergüenza. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lanzarle una almohada a su princesa? ¡era un tonto! Nada le había salido bien durante aquél día.

¿Acaso los rumores de que los gatos negros daban mala suerte eran reales? Porque básicamente Plagg lo perseguía todo el día. Y él también se transformaba en gato negro. ¿Eso tenía sentido?

—Lo siento, hoy estoy algo torpe. Además, Plagg no ha dejado de molestar y me han dado algunas pastillas... —explicó de modo rápido.

—Se siente lindo ver un lado torpe viniendo de ti.

—¿Qué dices?

Ella se sentó en los pies de la cama y sonrió de modo amable, aunque su rostro demostraba algo de diversión.

—Es que eres Adrien Agreste. Siempre te ves perfecto, te muestran como la imagen de la perfección. Y que tengas tus momentos de torpeza, solo demuestra lo humano que eres. Además, sigues siendo tierno.

—Un bobo tierno. Las pastillas lo tienen a punto de quedarse dormido —intervino Plagg. Ladybug rió.

—Es solo que no vi a Nathaniel. Aunque tampoco lo culpó. Es solo... un accidente.

Ella asintió.

—Yo he tenido accidentes aún más torpes. Una vez me quebré la pierna al levantarme de mi cama, lo hice muy rápido y ya sabes.

Ambos rieron y siguieron compartiendo algunas anécdotas en las cuales salieron accidentados. Adrien no tenía muchas, porque su padre no le permitía hacer grandes cosas. Pero la interna Marinette tenía millones.

—Entonces has usado muchos yesos.

—Antes sí. Ahora que soy Ladybug me he cuidado más. Es parte de ser un héroe.

—¿Qué pasará cuando necesites la ayuda de Chat Noir? —preguntó asustado. Había olvidado casi por completo ese punto.

¡Incluso tendría que estar encerrado bastante! Ahora no tenía modo de salir, porque aparte de todo, llevaba una bota ortopédica.

—No pensaremos en eso ahora, porque tenemos un problema importante.

La seriedad de la azabache lo espantó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Si aparezco como Marinette con helado, crees que me dejen entrar?

Adrien rió abiertamente. Pensó que sucedía algo grave y ella sale con esas tonterías. ¡Esa chica era increíble! Una mujer fascinante.

—Eres tan graciosa —expresó con algo de sarcasmo. Ella rió, le sacó la lengua y después besó su mejilla. Tomó su yoyo para salir de la habitación, pero antes de que ella se fuera él le gritó: —. ¡El mío de menta!

—¡Cuenta con ello! —gritó antes de salir.


	29. Atorado

Un nuevo akuma había hecho aparición. Justamente en el hotel Le'Grand París.

¿Qué había sucedido? Chloé había organizado una fiesta, debido a que se acercaba fin de curso y su padre la había obligado a convivir un poco más con sus compañeros, ya que según él sería buena idea que hiciera nuevos amigos. Debido a eso, tuvo que invitar también a personas de otros cursos.

¿Qué había sucedido? Fácil: una chica había decidido declarar su amor al chico de sus sueños, pero éste le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo.

Ladybug ya estaba transformada, estaba lista para pelear. En un momento, casi fue atacada por la chica. Pero Adrien fue más rápido y la empujó, provocando que ambos cayeran en la cocina, ocultos de la akumatizada.

—¡Adrien! ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó alterada.

—Siempre estaré bien mientras tú estés bien. ¡Debes estar más atenta!

Ladybug abrazó al muchacho, agradecía eternamente que fuera tan atento con ella. Ambos salieron de lugar, al no ver a nadie ahí, Adrien se iba a transformar. Más, cuando la akumatizada los vio, empujó fuertemente. Ladybug protegió a Adrien, el problema fue que la heroína quedó encerrada en un ascensor y las puertas no se abrían.

—¿Ladybug? —la voz de Adrien denotaba miedo.

—¡Estoy atrapada! —respondió —. Tendrás que pelear solo.

—¡Pero somos un equipo!

—Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí. Mientras tanto, haz algo, no podemos permitir que dañen a nuestros amigos.

—¡Te prometo que vendré por ti!

Como es de suponer, Adrien se convirtió en Chat Noir y peleó. Mientras que Ladybug intentaba abrir el ascensor, pero nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera su Lucky Charm fue útil.

La transformación se había acabado, y su compañero no regresaba.

—¿Crees que éste bien? —le preguntó a Tikki.

—Puede ser un poco torpe, pero te ama tanto que haría lo que sea por ti.

Marinette agradeció con una sonrisa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando sintió que el ascensor se balanceaba. Sintió miedo. Rápidamente se transformó e intentó arrojar su yoyo, pero no tenía donde afirmarlo.

Pasó lo que ella esperaba. El ascensor cayó, solo que antes de que ella cayera, la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, la chica se abrazó fuertemente.

—Te dije que volvería por ti.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó feliz aún estando entre sus brazos.

—My Lady, por favor no faltes nunca más en una batalla. ¡Es demasiado difícil luchar solo! Además, te recuerdo que mi rostro es parte fundamental de mí carrera.

—Gatito tonto —respondió entre risas.

 **Más que "atorada", usé la palabra "atrapada". Pero me gustó el resultado.**

Ambos permanecieron en el lugar un rato más. Ahí donde se encontraban fueron a la cocina, Adrien encontró un frasco con galletas. Tenía tanta hambre que metió toda su mano en aquél frasco. El problema fue que su mano no salía.

—¡Estoy atorado! —exclamó con espanto.

Ladybug lo observó con confusión marcada en el rostro.

—¡Mi mano no sale! —agitaba su mano de arriba a abajo, desesperado —. ¡Ahora tendrán que apuntar mi mano, esto será horrible! —sollozaba por culpa del miedo.

Ladybug rodó sus ojos y sin darle tiempo de continuar quejándose como un niño, tomó su yoyo y gracias a su habilidad mágica quebró aquél frasco.

Adrien dejó salir un grito de miedo, no esperaba que ella hiciera eso. ¡Fue tan raro!

—¡Me pudiste haber quebrado los dedos, o la mano sencillamente! —se quejó.

—¿Prefieres estar atorado entonces?

—¡Sí!

Ladybug no soportó aquella actitud y dejó solo a Adrien en la cocina. Adrien la vio marcharse y observó el suelo, donde ahora todas las galletas se encontraban quebradas.

—¡Mis galletas! —volvió a sollozar. Eso era demasiado para él, se había quedado sin dulces.

 **Como el one-shot anterior no usaba tanto la palabra correspondiente, escribí éste pequeño drabble también :D**

 **Por lo menos a mí me dio mucha risa escribirlo xD**


	30. Akumatizado

Últimamente Marinette y Adrien pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, eran realmente cercanos. Parecían ser los mejores amigos. Claro que aquello había provocado celos de parte de muchas de las féminas del salón.

Incluso Chloé había resultado akumatizada, pero ambos pudieron contra ella. Ambos eran buenos peleando, ambos eran el mejor equipo de todos, eran imparables.

Solo que... las batallas se hacían tan constantes que ya sentían que no podían más, que las batallas los estaban superando.

Adrien se sentía colapsado. Lo único que quería era tener tiempo libre, era poder pasar tiempo con Marinette, con su novia, su amada Lady.

Un día, todo lo superó demasiado. Él tenía una cita con Marinette y su padre había decidido que debería modelar quisiera o no.

—Tranquilo, Adrien. Otro día nos veremos —aunque ella intentaba sonar tranquila, percibió la decepción en su tono.

Aquello había sido suficiente para que resultará akumatizado. Los sentimientos negativos consiguieron dominarlo por completo, estaba cegado.

Incluso su poder resultaba increíble. Podía quitarle la energía a las personas, dejarlas como un muerto viviente. Era algo único.

Solo quería vengarse de Gabriel. Y para ello, necesitaba los Miraculous. Ya contaba con el propio, ahora solo faltaba el de Ladybug.

Quitó energía a unas treinta personas y la encontró, en su Panadería. Ella lo vio con miedo.

—¡Adrien! —gritó con sorpresa en su tono.

—¡No soy más Adrien!

—¡Siempre serás Adrien!

—¡Claro que no!

Ella corrió escaleras arriba, se encerró en su habitación y se transformó. "El Cansadoe" utilizó una cuerda que poseía y con ella sujetó la pierna de la heroína.

—¡Dame tú Miraculous! —exigió.

—Jamás apoyaré al mal, y jamás te haré daño —ella lloró —. Eres la persona más buena y paciente que conozco, no deberías hacer esto.

—¡Estoy cansado de tener tantas obligaciones tontas! ¡y estoy cansado de que padre no me dejé salir contigo! ¡la vida me tiene cansado!

Ante su discurso ella consiguió soltarse de su agarre. Salió por la ventana y se impulsó con su yoyo, las calles estaban llenas de personas, su objetivo era llegar a la Torre Eiffel, debía llegar a un lugar vacío.

—¡No huyas! ¡hago esto por nosotros!

Ella llegó al lugar planeado. El problema era que no usaría la fuerza. Jamás se perdonaría dañar a su novio, lo amaba demasiado.

—Nosotros podemos contra todo, ¡porque te amo!

—Pero si consigo los Miraculous, ¡podremos contar con tiempo para nosotros siempre!

Ladybug vio que el objeto akumatizado debía estar en los lentes que traía puestos. ¿Cómo se los quitaría?

Antes que él pudiera acercarse, utilizó su Lucky Charm. Le dio unas alas gigantescas de plástico, podrían ser útiles.

—¡No me vencerás! —rió él.

Ladybug pensó que si lo besaba, podría quitarle los lentes. Así que siguiendo su instinto, se acercó a él. Él parecía corresponder, ambos estaban cerca.

Ella estaba lista para dar su ataque, su golpe final al quitarle los lentes. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, él se adelantó y le golpeó la espalda con su cuerda. De ese modo, ella quedó más o menos paralizada. Intentaba moverse, más no podía. Estaba lenta, muy lenta.

—¿Crees que no te conozco?

Ése chico no era el Adrien que ella amaba. Era sarcástico y frío. Adrien jamás fue así.

Reprimió el deseo de llorar, no le daría ese gusto.

Vio como iba a tomar su Miraculous. Y aún con la falta de energía, fue capaz de lanzarse de aquella Torre.

Al verla caer con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, internamente Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Al sentirse consciente de sí mismo, se sacó los lentes él mismo y los rompió.

Volvía a ser Adrien. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, eso era demasiado fuerte. Más al ver como su amada caía, se lanzó sin pensarlo. La atrapó entre sus brazos.

—¡Ladybug! —gritó cuando la tuvo. Vio que se había puesto unas alas, él las extendió apretando un botón. Entonces, ambos se impulsaron.

Ella seguía con el efecto del akuma, seguía siendo lenta. ¡Estaban en serios problemas!

Vio como Ladybug intentaba entregarle su yoyo, él lo tomó. Iban rápido gracias a la ayuda de las alas. Entonces, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, él fue quien purificó el akuma gracias al yoyo de la chica.

Una vez que regresó a la normalidad, aterrizaron.

—¡Ladybug! —la abrazó fuertemente —, ¡nunca más hagas algo tan tonto! ¡por favor! —él lloró.

Ella volvió a ser Marinette. El tiempo de transformación había acabado.

—Tú jamás vuelvas a ser un akuma, yo no podría hacerte daño —expresó con pánico.

—Lo lamentó tanto, ¡odio no poder pasar tiempo contigo!

—¡Somos novios! Podremos vernos cuando queramos, no debes odiar a tú padre solo porque nos impida una salida.

—Es solo que he perdido tantas cosas, tantas personas importantes. No soportaría perderte a ti también. El miedo me consumió.

Marinette sonrió y se acercó a su novio, sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó un tierno y largo beso en los labios.

—¿Aún piensan que me perderás, Gatito? —preguntó de modo coqueto. Adrien estaba muy sonrojado debido a aquél beso.


End file.
